Alliance of the Rebels II: Nightmares
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A SheRaStar Wars Crossover. Etheria has faced the Horde and won but now the planet will face one of its greatest threat and SheRa will face her greatest enemy herself
1. Stirrings of the Force

**She-Ra: Princess of Power**

**Alliance of the Rebels II: Nightmares**

**By: General Stingrad**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction and I don't own the characters, _Star Wars_ belongs to George Lucas and She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation**

**Chapter I: Stirrings of the Force**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

This has been a slow week, Hordak hasn't attacked at all, not even once, and many of the Rebels think that he has given up, but I know better, I know that he is up to something and have been exercising and practicing for when he does strike.

While I was exercising, I suddenly experienced a strange feeling, it was a strange sense of warning that surged through my body, as if to say, "be warned Adora, be warned."

I paused for a moment and continued exercising, little did I know how right that feeling would be.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

Two years have passed since, the Death Star's destruction at the hands of a Force-Sensitive pilot.

Since then, I have since learned that pilot's name, Luke Skywalker, could it be possible that Padmé gave birth to the child before she died, I must meditate on this, but not now I have important work at hand.

My master has ordered me to go to Falleen, to meet with Prince Xizor in order to secure a deal to ship materials to the construction site of the Second Death Star.

My master thinks of Xizor as a valuable ally, but I cannot stand him, his arrogance is overwhelming and I sense that he is planning a coup against the Emperor, and to make it worse my master refuses to believe that Xizor is a member of the crime syndicate Black Sun, he dismisses it as "frivolous rumors, not worth considering," but I know better and yet despite this, I must obey my master.

While I was preparing for the trip, Commander Piett, one of the empire's most trusted officers, entered my chambers.

I turned around and faced him, "What is it, commander?" I asked him as he stood in attention.

"Lord Vader, your shuttle is ready," he informed me nervously, I could tell he wanted to ask me something about this mission; I could sense it through the Force.

"Thank you, commander," I told him, I paused for a moment and asked, "You have some else to report commander?"

"Well, more of a question, Prince Xizor is known to have ties to Black Sun and is known to be dangerous, why does the Emperor trust him, at least he should dallow the 501st to accompany you for protection?" he said as he waited for an answe

I thought for a moment, how I would have loved to tell him that he was correct and tell the 501st to prepare for deployment, but that would not please my master, " Xizor's ties to Black Sun are minimal at best and he does own the largest shipping firm in the Galaxy, this meeting is important to the Emperor; Xizor knows that and will not try anything, the 501st will not be needed," I informed him as I got out of my meditation chamber and left for the hangar.

While I was walking, I sensed a tremor in the Force, there would be something about this journey that will be unexpected.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The strange feeling I encountered earlier hasn't left me, and in fact it has gotten worse, in addition to having this feeling dread and seeing visions of Etheria in ruins.

I decided to go to Castle Brightmoon, hoping Queen Angella would have answer to it.

I mounted Spirit and took off for the castle hoping to find a solution; while I was riding, I wasn't looking where I was going and almost ran into a tree, but somehow I dodged it, it almost as if something had augmented my reflexes.

Finally, after two hours I arrived at Castle Brightmoon, I dismounted Spirit and entered the castle.

I walked along the halls of the castle looking at the murals on the walls, I had seen them before, they were scenes of ancient battles fought between Angellians and their ancient enemies, but now, it was if I could witness the battle and hear the cries of the wounded, it was overwhelming and was making me dizzy, I placed my hand on my forehead as I staggered down the hall until I collapsed.

When I come to, I found myself on a cot in the castle's infirmary, I saw Queen Angella sitting beside my bed, "It's good to see you awake Adora," she said warmly as she got up and looked at a monitor.

"What happened, your majesty," I asked as I tried to get up but I was too weak to do so.

"You were found near the door to my throne room collapsed on the floor," she told me with a concerned tone to her voice.

It was then I remember why I had come here, I asked Angella about my vision and this feeling I have been having.

"Premonition isn't unheard of, but the ability to see into the past is rare," she said puzzled as she rested her head in her hands, her blue eyes flashed with concerned, "how long have you had this feeling Adora," she continued thoughtfully.

"A few times before, I have had a feeling of danger in my gut, but I have not had the ability to see what happened in the past before until today," I told her as I sat up and massaged my forehead.

"I think you need you to rest Adora, and you'll start to feel better," she said as he left the room.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

It has been 3 hours since I left Couruscant for my meeting with Xizor, everything is going accordingly, and decided to go and meditate.

My shuttle is specially modified with a meditation chamber that allows me to relax and breathe without my helmet.

I went to the comlink and activated it, "Pilot, I am going to mediate, inform me when we reach Falleen," I told the pilot.

"Yes, Lord Vader," he replied as I turned off the comlink and went to my mediation chamber.

Once I was inside the chamber and the upper shell was closed, I removed my mask, it felt good to remove that stuffy mask and breathe fresh air, albeit pressurized.

Once my lungs became accoustmed to breathing on their own, I sat back and mediatated.

I thought about Padmé, and those horrible words my master told me, 'it seems in your anger, you killed her,' I still think it impossible, she was alive I know it, everyday I probe the Force hoping to sense her, but nothing comes up, my master lied to me he said I could save her, but she died, I will make him pay for it one of these days, but not yet.

Before I could continue thinking about it, the shuttle began to shake violently, and I was thrown out of the chamber.

My lungs screamed for air, the pain paralyzed me rendering me helpless, as fast as I could I summoned my mask to me and put in on.

Within seconds the machinery keeping me alive stabilized my condition and eased the pain.

Once I had regained my strength, I stood up and went to investigate what happened.


	2. Secret Warnings

**Chapter II: Secret Warnings**

THE MUSINGS OF LIGHT HOPE

14,0090 YEARS AFTER THE WAR OF ILLUMINATION

Something has happened today, an evil unknown to Etheria has arrived and it must be stopped before it is too late.

I first sensed it while I was contemplating the Essence, the collective consciousness from which everything in the Universe came from, when I felt a wave of dark energy overshadow it.

I wanted to investigate this , but before I could I heard a voice proclaim, "Light Hope, make yourself known to the Cosmic Enforcer!"

I came back to this world, and saw Zodak standing in front of me, "Zodak, what brings you to Etheria?" I asked him curiously.

It is odd that a Cosmic Enforcer would appear on Etheria as they considered Etheria to be safe from evil thanks to magic of the ancient Gnostics, who founded the planet.

"An evil force has arrived on Etheria," he told me bluntly.

"I know I have sensed it, I was going to investigate it and call for Adora to look into it," I told him, did he not think that I could handle it; I have guarded Etheria for millennia and know how to handle these things.

"That is why I have come, this darkness will test her, if she fails and follows the darkness, you are to take her powers from her so they can not be used for evil," he told me.

"I know that," I informed him plainly.

"There is more, if she follows the darkness, you are to by order of the Cosmic Enforcers, kill Princess Adora," he told me, staring at me.

"I will not, I am a Gnostic sworn to uphold and defend life, I will not take a life," I told him with a sense of indignation in my voice, I would not break the principle vow of Gnosticism, "_Bious Preservum Defendio Sacrus Mortem_- I swear by the Unknowable One to preserve and defend life till the day I die," all Gnostics must take this vow and must never break it, under pain of bansishment.

"You will do it, it is the will of the Cosmic Enforcers that if Adora fails, that you are to kill her," he declared.

"You were once a Gnostic, Zodak, and you dare to forsake your vows. I see why you Enforcers fled to the Universe, so not as to pay the price for your apostasy, leave this sacred place, Zodak and never come here again!" I spat at the Cosmic Enforcer and threw a bolt of energy at him sending him flying into a wall but not powerful enough to kill him.

Zodak got to his feet, I thought he was going to attack, but instead he just looked at me see and said, "you cannot disobey the Enforcers, Light Hope, you will obey our orders," he said as he vanished into light.

I knew he was right, even though the Enforcers have no power on Etheria, I knew Zodak, known for his fits of anger and vengeance, would waste no time in getting his fellow Enforcers to extend their control to Etheria, and the battle would ensue would devastate the planet far worse than anything that Hordak could do.

THE ACCOUNT OF SECOND SITH EMPIRE AS TOLD BY ITS MERCIFUL LEADER EMPEROR COS PALPATINE.

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I was mediating, probing the Dark Side for the secrets told my master took to his grave, the secret of immortality, a secret that has eluded me for too long, but I shall ensure my immortality other ways if I cannot to find the secret.

A few years ago, I made a deal with an evil warlord named Atha Prime, that in exchange for his secrets of cloning, which his knowledge is said to even rival that of the Kaminoans, I made him Overseer of the planet Byss in the Deep Core. Using his secrets I have begun to make clones of myself, and using this along with the holocron of the ancient Sith Lord, Exar Kun, I will be able to survive death, but I hope not to resort to it, and instead discover the secret of decoding my master's texts and learn his dark secrets.

While I was mediating, the light on my throne indicating that an incoming message is on my private holochannel went off.

I activated the projector and an image of Prince Xizor appeared before me.

"Xizor, what do I owe this visit to?" I asked the green skinned reptoid with a faint smile.

"Darth Vader has failed to arrive at the meeting, my liege, and there has been no trace of shuttle," the Dark Prince replied in his usually cutthroat way.

"This is unlike Lord Vader, I will get to the bottom of this, my friend," I told him as I cut the transmission off and closed my eyes to search for my apprentice through the Force.

I scanned the galaxy and could find no trace, it was if he vanished from the Galaxy, so I widened my search to include the universe, and begun my exhaustive search to find my wayward apprentice.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I made my way to the cockpit, there I found the pilots slouched in there seats, the bio readout built into my mask indicated that both pilots had been killed; I would probably would have perished as well if weren't for my life support systems.

I examined the readouts on the consoles, the screens looked burned as if the circuits had been fried by electrical energy, I removed the cover on the console and examined the circuitry.

The damage was extensive and beyond repair, my guess is that we encountered a cosmic storm and the vast energies fried the circuits and the pilots in an attempt to regain control were electrocuted, the storm would have fried the circuitry in my suit had it been for the fact that they were hooked up to the meditation chamber's reserve power supply that has been shielded against power spikes in case of such an emergency.

While I was examining the damage, I sensed something about this world, I sensed we were no longer in the Galaxy and yet I felt a presence in the Force, how could that be, both Jedi and Sith philosophy states that our Galaxy is the only one where the Force has made it's presence known, unless Master C'Boath had been right and we are not the only ones who know of the Force's will.

I decided the best thing to do is go and collect information, and find out just what planet I am on and if they willing to help the Empire.

I walked for several kilometers until I came to a tavern, I entered it, no doubt I took the locals by surprise, a few of them looked at my mumbled some things about and a few even spoke up, I could ended their talk with a mere thought, but I did not have time to deal with them.

I approached the bar and waited for the barkeep to come my way.

"What can I get for you sir?" he said his voice trembling as he tried to stare into the lenses of my mask.

"Information, you will tell me where am I," I said waving my hand to perform a Sith Mind Trick to extract the most of information.

While I was interrogating the man, a group of armored troops walked up to me, "Attention citizen you will cease and desist your questioning," one the troops ordered me.

"You will drop your weapons and walk away," I told them trying to influence their thoughts it did not work, either these troops have will made of the strongest metal or they are robotic, I guessed the later, since no will can resist a Sith Mind Trick, only one has ever resisted that, and that was Princess Leia, and that came from years of training, something these flunkies lacked.

"Once again, citizen, by order of Lord Hordak you will cease and desist," one of the troopers demanded.

I removed my saber from the belt and said, "As you wish."

The troopers fired their blasters, but no blaster is a match for a lightsaber, I deflected the blaster bolts and sent them back at them, "this was hardly worth the effort," I said as I dispatched the last of them and went back to finish my integration.

I found out that I was on Etheria in the Eternian Star System, I had heard that name before, of course the woman whose ship crashed shortly before the Death Star plans were stolen, perhaps there was reason for my ship crashing here after all.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I am still in the infirmary in Castle Brightmoon, Queen Angella is still looking for a cure but has found nothing, although one book seems to catch her intrigue her more than the other, it is entitled, _The Account of the Whills and the Dialogues with the Force_, I had heard that eons ago on her homeworld of Celestia, in addition to her people there were a group of beings, beings of pure energy known as Whills, they were said to be founders of the universe's great religions, including Gnosticism.

They had long ago, evolved beyond the need of bodies and spent all their time in meditation, probing a mystical energy field called, _Deim Foerce_ or the force of the gods, over time this became corrupted _Dieum Forcoe _which means the force, and finally into the Force.

Once they felt they had studied it enough, they left Celestia and were never seen again, I wonder what could the Whills have to do with my visions.

I had little time for think, for soon I received a message from Light Hope, She-Ra was needed at the Crystal Castle.

I went up to Angella, and told her I had go take care of something, she asked me if I was well enough to go, "I have little choice but to go," I informed her as I left for the stables.

Once there, I unhitched Spirit and went to a secluded corner of the stables.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching me then I raised sword and proclaimed, "For the Honor of Grayskull!"

A brilliant light surrounded me and Spirit as the power of King Grayskull filled us, I felt renewed as the power came over me, I was no longer Adora.

"I AM SHE-RA!" I proclaimed pointing my sword, now glowing with power and knowledge of the ancient Gnostics, at Spirit.

The energies removed the enchantment his ancient owner placed on him long ago, and soon his magnificent wings and horn appeared, like I was no longer Adora, he was now no longer Spirit, but Swift Wind!.

Once the light subsided and the transformation was over I mounted Swift Wind and made my way to Mount Consecro and the Crystal Castle.

We flew for some time, before we reached the Mountains of Immortality and began the ascent to the summit of the Sacred Mountain to reach the Castle.

When we reached the top, I dismounted my steed and approach the gates and declared, "For the Honor of Grayskull, I command thee, Light Hope, king of Infintia and last of the Gnostics to raise the gates of thy Crystal Castle and bid the Restorer of the Honor of Grayskull and Protector of the Defender of the Castle of Grayskull entry!"

The large bejeweled doors swung open, and I slowly walked into the castle.

Despite the amount the times I've been I still get a chill up my spine when I come here, just site of thousands of living crystals, containing the souls of the Etheria's ancient rulers, creeps me out, but right now I had other things to worry about.

I respectfully approached the altar crystal, and knelt silently praying, "Light Hope, oh great king of Infintia, who gave his life freeing this world make yourself and thy will known to the servant of the lineage of Grayskull before this altar," and waited for a reply.

The Crystal began to glow and soon a beam multicolored energy shot out and the familiar voice of Light Hope replied, "Rise, She-Ra."

I asked him why he had summoned me here, he told me an evil being as entered Etheria and I was needed to stop him.

"What does this being look like?" I asked curious to know what I was going to up against.

"This is what he looks like She-Ra," he said as he produced the all too familiar image of Lord Vader.

Light Hope noticed I turned pale, "Yes, this the same Darth Vader whom Adora faced when she was stranded in another galaxy, his ship crashed here and you know he is dangerous," the ethereal entity told me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Vader," I told him confidently as I drew my sword.

"There is one other thing, She-Ra, there is more than Etheria at stake," he told me as I made my away to the exit, I did not understand what he meant but something told me it wasn't good.


	3. Into the Maelstrom

**Chapter III: Into the Maelstrom**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

For the past days I have been silent, hoping to take the Rebellion by surprise and then crush them once and for all.

While I was busy plotting today, Shadow Weaver, came into my throne room with some interesting news.

"My lord, I have something to report," she said as she floated into the room, even though she hid her disfigured face behind her red hood, I could sense she was smiling.

"This had better be good, Weaver," I said as I looked up from my battle plans, I was no mood for her stupid schemes and wanted results.

"It is, my lord, I have sensed a being of dark power has arrived on Etheria, he could be a great ally in our war against the rebels," she said as she produced an image of a tall being dressed in black armor with computers hanging from his torso and belt and his face obscured with a black mask.

"The last being you said would help us was that miserable little upstart Keldor, and he betrayed me," I informed her as grabbed her by the neck of her robe. If I ever set foot on Eternia again I would make Keldor pay for his betrayal.

"Keldor was untrustworthy, I admit, but this time I shall make up for that, I assure you this being is the key to defeating the rebels," she said pleading me to trust her.

"Very well use your magic to bring him here, but I warn if he betrays me, it will be you who will pay," I told her as I summoned a Shadow Priest and destroyed him just by looking at him, to remind her that I have control over her fate and smiled as I released her.

Awhile later, she returned to tell me that she had teleported the being to the Fright Zone Interogation Room.

I left my throne and went there; the being was even more fierce in person, perhaps it was the way the darkness shrouding him like a phantom; perhaps it was the dark energies around him projecting an aura of evil around him; or the harsh mechanical breathing hinting at a life support system, whatever it even made me a little faint as I walked up to him.

"Who are you, and where am I?" the being asked, he was strapped to a chair and was trying break free, I could see it took my forces awhile to restrain him as the remains of several Horde Troopers were strewn across the floor.

"No one can break those straps, they are made of pure Eternium," I informed him proudly, but I was soon proven wrong as he almost effortlessly broke the straps as if they were made of wood.

A group of Horde Troopers swarmed around him but I ordered them to stand down, "I'll handle this," I said as I dismissed them.

"I'll be asking the questions here, now tell me who you are and why you are on Etheria," I asked him.

"I am Lord Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and apprentice to Emperor Palpatine of Naboo," he said as he summoned his weapon to him, a hilt to some sort of sword and pressed a button making a blade of red energy to extend from the hilt.

I turned my prosthetic arm into a clenched hand with a sword in it and attacked the being; I must admit that I was taken aback when he mentioned the word 'Sith', my father told me about them; they were magicians who utilized the dark destructive energies of an energy field known as the Force.

The Sith ruled for millennia, using this Force and its destructive dark side as their ally, a distant galaxy. Theirs was an empire which was said to equal if not larger than the Horde's territory, but their rule was coming to its end.

Their own thirst for power combined with an ongoing against war their hated enemies, led to their downfall, "it was as if the very universe screamed in pain and terror for a brief instant and was silenced instantly," was how Horde Prime described their destruction.

"Impossible, the Sith are long dead, their legacy in ruins and their empire broken!" I said as I pulled back my sword before he could destroy it.

"One survived the Great Carnage at Russuan, to rebuild the Order, now where thousands stood, now only two exist and those two restored the empire and made it stronger," he said as he swung his sword and destroyed mine.

I fell to my knees in pain as the electricity surged from my severed arm; I looked up at him in shock.

"You are defeated, now you will give me the information that I seek," he told me.

"No one defeats Hordak and survives," I said as I closed my eyes and chanted a spell, but at the same time he must have cast a spell for we both went flying into the air, this Force he uses, if he is a Sith, must be or at least related to Essence whose destructive side I use to power my dark magic.

"Vader wait, it is obvious we are matched in power, but perhaps instead of fighting we might team up and we could crush this planet," I told him as I stood up, hoping he would see things my way.

"That is not in my best interest now, it would be waste of my time and power, to help conquer a planet that offers so little to the Empire," he said as he got up and left the room, my troops wanted to stop him but told them to stand down, it is better to let him go than to have a war that would decimate our troops, but I would keep my eye on this Darth Vader in hopes he would do my dirty work without knowing it.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I left the Crystal Castle and searched for this Vader, I still shudder at my last encounter with him, sometimes I think I'm still feeling the effects of the torture I was put through, I wished I could have died then and there, but the powers of Grayskull gave me strength to get through that ordeal with my life and secret intact, now I would have face Vader in battle and fear the outcome.

I was outside Brightmoon, when I saw what appeared to a being dressed in black armor, something told me that I had found Vader.

"Land near the woods Swifty, I want to try and take Vader in surprise," I told Swift Wind as he began the descent; once he landed I dismounted and went to hide behind a tree.

When he came closer, I drew my sword and jumped out, "I don't know how you got here, but you're not welcomed on Etheria," I told him as went to attack only to find my sword blocked by his weapon, an energy sword of some sorts.

"Finally, a warrior of competent skills, and strong in the Force too," he said as we broke the deadlock.

"For your information, the name is She-Ra, and I'll show you what force I'm capable of," I said as I swung my sword at him only to have blocked again, it was as if he was predicting my moves.

"You have great power She-Ra, I sense anger in you and hatred, yet you do not use them," he said as he lunged at me.

We fought for sometime, I thought that I had the upper hand, until that I noticed that his sword was cutting through the Sword of Protection, I was so shocked by this that I did not noticed that he kicked me in the gut sending me flying.

I hit a nearby tree, my back screamed in pain, but I couldn't focus on that now, this enemy had to be defeated.

"It'll take more than a kick to stop me," I said as got back, drew my sword and attacked him but once again he blocked my attacked, I tried to get the upper hand, but just as I thought I was winning, I was taken aback as I felt his sword cut through and then destroy my sword.

I fell to the ground, I looked up at terror as I saw Vader's saber pointed at my throat, for the first time it seemed there seemed no way to win.

"I sense your fear She-Ra, now use it, strike me down," he said as his moved his weapon closer to my throat.

I didn't know what to do, part of me wanted to continue fight but the more sensible side told to flee into the whispering woods, where I could hide.

I backed away slowly and when I was far enough from the blade, I got to my feet and ran into the forest.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

21 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I have faced many warriors before, some were Jedi, some were bounty hunters, some were Dark Jedi and would-be Siths, but none of the equaled this power of this She-Ra, she was truly a formidable warrior and the Force is strong with her, such potential begs for Sith training and would be a much better to train than that weakling Adora.

Yes, I could train her as my apprentice and then kill the Emperor then I would be the master Sith, it is the way of the Sith and has been so for thousands of years, Darth Necrous taught Darth Plagueis then Plagueis killed his master and found his own apprentice, the Emperor who is also known as Darth Sidious; my master trained two apprentices before me, but I shall return the cycle to the way it should be and kill him to take on my own apprentice, this She-Ra and together we will rule the Galaxy!

While I was thinking about this, I heard the voice of my master, "Lord Vader, are you alive can you hear me?" it said ringing through Force to reach me.

I knelt down, "I am alive my master, I can hear you," I answered back.

"Lord Vader, why did you not go to Falleen for your meeting with Prince Xizor, he was concerned for you," my master asked, I could not help but laugh mentally, the only reason he was concerned is that his shipping company, Xizor Transport Systems (XTS) is in the lead to ship materials for the new Death Star that my master wants to build and if I don't show up, he might lose it.

"My shuttle crashed on another planet, but I have made a discovery, this planet is home to a powerful warrior, powerful enough to crush the rebels, I need only a few items to turn her to the Dark Side," I informed my master, hiding my true intentions from him.

"What do you need?" he asked curious to turn She-Ra to the ways of the Sith.

"I will need a several legions of Stormtroopers among them my 501st; some Cruisemissle Troopers; and some AT-ST's, I believe there is a Sith spell that can transport these items here my master," I informed my master.

"That is a lot of equipment, is this warrior really worth it all, Lord Vader," he told me, I informed him that is was and that this ally could crush the rebels.

"Very well, I will give you what you want, my apprentice, but I expect to see results," he told coldly.

"You will my master," I told him; he would see results, however it would not be the results he wanted.

Once my master, ended the communiqué, I stood up and prepared my plan to bring this She-Ra to the Dark Side.

THE ACCOUNT OF THE SECOND SITH EMPIRE AS TOLD BY IT'S MERCIFUL LEADER, EMPEROR PALPATINE.

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I have finally made contact with Darth Vader, is his outside the galaxy on a planet called Etheria, that name is familiar, but I cannot remember where I heard it from.

What was interesting was that I sensed another Force Presence besides Vader, it appears that Jorus C'Boath was not as crazy as the Jedi Council made him out to be when he proposed the Force existed in other galaxies, this could be important to the future of the Sith, but that is for another time.

Vader had asked me to send him supplies and troops, it will be difficult the spell of Darth Mortus had not been used in over 12,000 years and could be deadly to the user if done incorrectly.

"Commander Jerjerrod," I called through the comlink on my throne, Commander Jerjerrod was in charge of military supplies.

"Yes, your highness," he answered back.

"I want some supplies to be ready for transport at once," as I told him as I told him what I wanted.

"Yes, your highness it will be done," he answered as I turned off the comlink, opened up a compartment in the throne revealing ancient scroll, and got up to see the order.

As I was getting up, my advisor, Sate Pestage came before me and said, "my lord, is it wise to give Vader his order, he is a Sith and the way of the Sith is that the apprentice kills the master, he is no doubt planning to supplant you, my liege."

"Vader knows his place, I sensed no treason in him, and as for supplanting me Vader is in another galaxy it would be foolish for him to attack now, especially when his distance would enable us to prepare for an attack, no Vader's loyalty is certain," I told my advisor as I went to inspect Vader's orders and prepare to send it to him.

I walked out to the balcony and saw the troops, walkers, and ships ready to be deployed; all that remained was to cast the spell.

I opened the scroll, closed my eyes and chanted, "Powers of the Dark Side, come to the aid of your master, keeper of the Arcane Knowledge of Darth Bane that he passed to his pupil and that came to me from my master. Take these items and send them to my servant so that the will of Sith be done!"

I opened my eyes, I could feel the very essence of the Dark Side in my being, and raised my hand and in a blinding darkness a portal opened and Vader's order had vanished.

"It is done," I said as I collapsed to the ground, luckily my guards heard me and helped me up, "Take me to my personal sanctum, I need to rest," I told them as they took me to my quarters to rest.


	4. Desperate Oaths

**Chapter IV: Desperate Oaths**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I don't know how long I was running, I don't care either, all I wanted was to hide in the safety of the Whispering Woods, where I knew I would be safe or at least hoped I would be safe.

While I was running I tripped over a stone and broke my leg, I started to scream out, by I covered my mouth lest my screams attract Vader's attention.

I managed to crawl to a large tree and hide behind it, tears of pain raced down my cheeks, I wanted to die now the pain was so bad, but right now that is not an option.

I looked up into the sky and saw a terrifying sight, a large vortex of energy appear from nowhere and spewed out armored fighters that swooped down and start to bomb the Whispering Woods, this was no doubt Vader's doing.

However, I had little time to figure out as I heard the footfalls of armored troops, Vader must have called for his white troopers to come here, no doubt in search of me. I shudder at thought of being captured by the Empire again and won't let it happen.

I got out my comlink and set the frequency for Castle Brightmoon, "Castle Brightmoon this is She-Ra do you read me," I spoke through microphone, but no response came,

"Castle Brightmoon this is She-Ra we have an emergency," I said this time however I got a reply.

"This is Queen Angella, what is the problem She-Ra," the voice of Angella came through the speaker.

"The Whispering Woods are being invaded, their leader destroyed my sword, I need help, I don't know how long I can last please hurry," I whispered into the microphone and turned it off.

As I was putting the comlink away, I felt the cold touch of metal against the back of my neck; I looked around and saw the white troopers of Vader behind me.

"On your feet, woman!" one of the ordered me, I slowly and painfully stood up, the pain of putting the weight on my leg was terrible.

"Please, I broke my leg, I can't walk I need help," I pleaded with the troopers.

"TK-899, get out the bioscanner to see if she is injured," the trooper ordered as they laid me against a tree.

The trooper did as he was told and took out a strange device and ran it over my leg, I could tell he was studying the results.

"Her leg is broken, sir," he told his superior showing him the readout, pointing to something probably the broken bones.

"All right, give her a sedative and carry her back to Vader," the commander told his underling.

I looked in terror as the trooper took out some sort of device, with an IV attached to it.

The trooper grabbed my arm, and injected the needle into me; I winced and fought back a cry as it was painful.

My eyes were blurry from the tears, but I saw the trooper adjust some settings on the device, soon my eyes started to close, I tried to fight it, but the medicine was strong and soon I was asleep, the last thing I saw was the troopers approach me, then all was black.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We had received a message from She-Ra; the Whispering Woods had been invaded, if whoever invaded managed to take control of it, the Great Rebellion is doomed.

I summoned the key members of the rebellion, Glimmer, Bow, Madame Razz, Castaspella, and myself, to discuss what should be done.

Once the leaders were assembled the debate began.

"Queen Angella do we know who is invading Etheria, is it Hordak?" Bow asked stroking his mustache.

"I doubt it, for Hordak to enter the Whispering Woods, he would have to face who he was, a Magus, he would not dare face reawakening what's ever left of Ralabad, though Hordak is power mad will do anything to get the planet, it would be too risky even for him," I informed him.

"Do you think they're going to attack Brightmoon, mother?" Glimmer asked me worriedly, I could sense the fear in her, I don't blame her, she has never seen such a devastating turn of events, neither have I for that matters, but my fear is tempered from hearing the stories of how Prime destroyed Celestia eons ago, would this invader do the same to Etheria.

"They won't get chance, Etheria will not fall, I will not let it," I declared as I drew the Sword of Uriel, "I swear upon this holy weapon that I will defend Etheria to the death, who is with me?" I asked as looked around the room.

"I am with you mother, I will defend Etheria to my last breath," Glimmer said as she placed her hand on top of mine, swearing her loyalty to Etheria.

"As always, your majesty, I am at your disposal, you have my word as a servant of the ancient Magi, that I am with you to the death," Bow said placing his hand on top of Glimmer's.

Casta stood up, "as queen of the Etheria's first capital and as student of the Gnostic's magic, I swear not only my own but that of all Mysticore shall fight beside Brightmoon," she replied placing her hand on top of Bow's.

"I too as a student of the Gnostics swear loyalty to Brightmoon," Madame Razz said placing her hand on top of Casta's.

"You have sworn by word that your loyalties lie with Etheria, may you keep that oath and defend her to the death," I declrared as I took the sword and said, "Go forth, let only Viper free you from your vows," with that we left to prepare the attack.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

My forces have arrived and have captured the woman, with her at my side, Palpatine is doomed, but now a new problem has arisen.

My forces have informed me that sizeable group of warriors is approaching from a nearby city and is armed, normally this would not bother me, but being veteran of the Clone Wars, I know that any force now matter how small can pose a threat and needed to be stopped.

I activated the comlink on my armor, "Commander 3479, do you read me," I spoke through the microphone situation in my mask.

"Yes, Lord Vader," the commander voice came through speaker.

"Order your men to attack these soldiers and have you men march into the city they came from, but wait for my orders before you destroy it, when the order comes, leave no survivors, let these fools know that young and old alike will pay for their insolence," I ordered them.

"Yes, my lord," he replied as I switched off the comlink, I will have the key to turning She-Ra to the Dark Side of the Force, and have the key to overthrowing Palpatine.


	5. Hatred and Suffering

**Chapter V: Hatred and Suffering**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I don't know how long I have been out, but when I woke up I was in some sort of makeshift prison, my good leg is chained to the ground and my broken leg is strapped to the bed.

I sat up in bed and tried to free my broken leg as the metal straps were uncomfortable and were making hurt worse.

While I was trying to free myself, a trooper came into the room, "I wouldn't try to break those shackles, they are made from 100 pure Cortosis not even a Lightsaber could cut through it, and by some trick you managed to break free, the chain around you other leg is electrified and the breaking of the shackles on your broken leg will cause a break in the circuit and you will be electrocuted," he said pointing the where the chain is attached the floor.

I looked down and sure enough tangled in the metal links were wires connected to a generator, this was no bluff, I could summon the strength to break it, but that would be fatal so for now it's best just to stay put.

"Could you tell me, where we are?" I asked the trooper, curious to know whether I was still on Etheria or not, and what has happened since my capture.

"You're in a cave, outside the forest, don't worry your friends will be joining here soon," the trooper commented as he walked away.

I pray to Light Hope that is not the case, the rebels are great soldiers, but dealing with Hordak's troops and cronies is one thing, fighting against these troops is quite another, speaking of Hordak, I wonder how's he taking this invasion, he's been bested and I wander what side he'll ally with, if he allies with Empire Vader will probably do away with him and if he sides with us we'll oust him, either way he's lost.

But I have other things to things to worry about right now, my concern is with my friends and I hope they are winning.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Reports of flooding from my informants in Brightmoon, that an army has invaded that kingdom, this is not good for the Horde, if this army so easily took a kingdom that I have fought to regain for years in so little time, I fear the other kingdoms including the Fright Zone would be next.

While I was pondering this, Shadow Weaver came into the room.

"My lord and army has attacked the Whispering Wood and now occu…," she said before I cut her off.

"Yes, Weaver I know about the invasion, I am not blind," I told her as I got up from my throne, I was contemplating contacting Horde Prime and ask him for help, but my father will not be pleased if I tell him a foreign army has done what his best troops cannot do.

"My lord?" Weaver asked me as she noticed my anguish.

"What is now, you useless enchantress?" I snapped at her and threw across the room.

"I was merely wondering, what you plan to do about this army?" she asked me as she got up and walked over to my throne.

"I don't know Weaver, right now I am hoping just that both sides destroy each other," I told her as I took out a map of Etheria from a nearby shelf and studied it.

"If I might make a suggestion, my lord, why not join with this Vader, not as an ally to share power, but as an outside force, then when you have Brightmoon destroy this Vader and take over his empire," she said studying the map.

"Yes, with those troops, I will conquer Etheria and then invade Eternia again, my revenge against Grayskull will be complete," I said with a smile as I walked away confident of my new plans.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Our forces have been fighting these troops for hours, we have fought bravely but I fear we will not come out victorious.

We have suffered many casualties and it seems that every time we seem to mow through their ranks, more appear more determined than the previous, but we must not give up hope, not now.

While we were fighting, Glimmer came up to me with some terrible news.

"Mother, these troops have captured Brigh…," she said as a troop blasted her from behind.

"GLIMMER!" I said as I rushed over to her body crumpled on the forest floor, but two troopers came and dragged her body away.

I was filled with anger at what these fiends did, and began to attack with fury that I had not known I possessed, I mowed through their ranks and took out many troopers, but my fury was cut short as one of their mechanical walking machines shot me down and was knocked unconscious.

"Make sure you put a harness on her so she can't fly," was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I have been in this horrible cell for what seems to be an eternity, my pain is unbearable, the metal straps push down on my sore leg, making me want to cry but and the fact I can't get up and move isn't helping either.

While I was lying there, watching the water drip into my cell, my only form entertainment, two troopers came into the area opened my cell and threw in two more prisoners.

"Here are two of your friends to keep you company," they said as they shut the door and left.

When they had left, I noticed who they had thrown in.

"Glimmer! Angella!" I said as they started to come to.

"She-Ra?" Angella said as she stood up and came over to me.

"Yeah, it's me your highness, these troopers get you too?" I told her as I sat up and rubbed my sore leg.

"Your injured, let me help you," she said as placed a hand on the straps.

"NO, uh no thank you, your highness, I can deal with the pain, plus if the straps are removed I'll be electrocuted," I told her as pointed the chain around my ankle.

"I understand She-Ra, we too seem to have similar problems," she said as she pointed to a harness wrapped around her body pressing her wings to her back, I could tell it was bothering her as few time she tried to adjust her wings in the harness, "If I remove this, I will be electrocuted as well, same with Glimmer, all she has do is try to remove it or even try to use her powers she'll be electrocuted," she said pointing to a box strapped to the back of harness and a collar with a similar device around Glimmer's neck.

I was about to say something, when heard the harsh mechanical breathing heralding that Darth Vader had arrived.

The black clad, monster approached the cell along with two troopers, they opened the cell and took Angella and Glimmer out but left me in there.

"Take these two to interrogation, torture them, but I want them alive, for now," he said as the troopers acknowledged his orders and left with my friends.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was silent this whole time, but now I couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Why are you doing this, Etheria has never attacked your empire or sided with any enemies," I spat at him.

"You are wrong, an ally of yours had sided with Bail Organa, but the reason for the invasion is you, my dear," he said as he pointed a finger at me.

I shuddered when he said that, what did he want with me? Had he found out I was Adora and came back for revenge, does he want me to surrender so he can take Etheria or did he ally with Hordak and this is his doing?

"Me?" I asked, "Why me? I am warrior not a ruler," I informed him.

"and a powerful one at that, you are strong in the Force but you are untrained, I have come here to offer a chance to join me, become my apprentice, together we can bring peace to this planet, oust Hordak, and you would be crowned queen of Etheria," he said as he extended is arm to me through the bars.

There was something about his offer that got to me, Queen of Etheria, with that power and the power Vader wants to teach me I could destroy Hordak and Skeletor I could be with Adam, there would be no more Horde, no more suffering, wait a minute what I am saying? This is the guy is tortured Adora, whose master nearly killed her, who hired a bounty hunter who almost killed her, and who enslaved thousands of innocent people, I would never join with him.

I looked up at him, "Never Vader, I will never join you," I said defiantly, I would never join him.

"I see," he said as he activated a comlink on his glove, "Commander, have the queen and her daughter tortured and have your troops raze Brightmoon," he told the subordinate on the other end.

Suddenly, something went off in my head, "YOU MONSTER, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed as I tore at the air as if he was there and as I was doing it, I saw Vader be pushes against the wall, as if I pushed him.

He looked at me, "yes, you have anger and hatred, I can sense it, it gives you power, let me teach you how to use and hone it, and you will have the power to destroy your enemies," he said as he activated a holographic projector.

The images were that of Brightmoon, it was destroyed, there was hardly anyone left alive, buildings were burned down; I could here the screams of children that were then silenced.

I couldn't believe it, Brightmoon, the capital kingdom of Etheria, and the one place that we had defended for so long was now in ruins, everything was lost.

"You monster, how could you, have you no heart," I screamed at him as I clenched my fist and stared at this monster masquerading as a man.

While I was staring at him, I noticed that sparks were emitting from his computers and his breathing had become labored and he staggered to the ground, I was killing him, he deserves it for what he has done to the kingdom.

"Yes, yes, use that hatred, give yourself to the darkness," he said as tried to get up.

I wanted to finish him off and was going until I had a vision; it was of Vader's past.

This monster was not a monster but a man, whose life became a tragedy, he only wanted to save those whom he loved and an evil man twisted that noble goal and Vader was nearly killed for it and forced to live inside that suit.

I looked at him, "is this the same darkness, that nearly cost you your life; the same darkness that made you turn against your friends; what of your wife Vader, she loved you and you hurt her; you hide behind that mask you claim you are a monster, but you're not you're a man named An…" I was cut off as I felt an invisible force closing around my throat.

"ENOUGH WOMAN! I WILL SHOW YOU WHA…," he said as he was about to kill me, but then mysteriously let me go, and stormed off, to plot something horrible.


	6. Destiny

**Chapter VI: Destiny**

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

That miserable woman, she was so close to turning but then she refused and to make matters worse I wasn't able to kill her for mentioning Padmé and calling me by the one name I fear more than my master's wrath.

As I walked away from her cell, I began to wonder was he truly dead as my master claims him to be?

I decided I needed to get out of this cave, and go see how the battle was going, in order to clear my mind.

As I was walking I looked down into a pool of water and saw my masked reflection, I had become a monster.

I could have been anything I wanted to be, I was the Chosen One, the one who according to prophecy who would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force, I was to be the one who could vanquish the darkness and bring light to the Galaxy.

I remember as a boy, all I wanted was to be a Jedi, and I got that wish and much more, I had a wife (although its against the Jedi Code); she was pregnant, I was going to be a father everything was perfect until that fateful day on Couruscant.

The Jedi had come to arrest Chancellor Palpatine or as he was now known as Darth Sidious; Master Windu was going to kill him, I had to do something.

I should let Master Windu, destroy the vile Sith parasite, but he was the only one who could save my wife who was going to die and instead of helping the Jedi, I killed them, and became his apprentice and ended up paying for it on the shores of Mustafar!

Yes, he died and on that dark day on Mustafar I was born, I need not fear that name anymore.

I snapped out of it, and exited the cave, where I was greeted by some of my men.

"Lord Vader, Brightmoon is no more, what are your orders?" the trooper asked awaiting further orders.

"Continue your battle against these rebels, send some of your troops into the other kingdoms and await my orders before you destroy them," I told them as they acknowledged the command and left to do my bidding.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

This is toughest battle we have ever faced, not even Hordak has fought as viciously as these soldiers do, many of men have either been captured or killed, but we cannot surrender, not while there is still life in us.

Since Angella and Glimmer have been captured, I have assumed command of the Rebellion's forces, a task I do not take lightly.

While the fighting has me preoccupied, there is one thing that I am concerned about- She-Ra, there has been no sign of her and none of my men I have reported her among the dead, however today I found something to confirm my worse suspicions.

I was battling the troopers in the Whispering Woods, when I tripped over something on the ground.

I picked it up and looked in terror, it was She-Ra's sword, or what was left it. It was broken, cut in two, but what could cut through her sword, whatever it was it was too much even for She-Ra to handle.

I took off my cloak and wrapped the sword up and continued fighting.

Our forces have fought well, but major victory continues to elude us, these troopers are relentless and without mercy, and just when we think we might drive them off they come back and to make it worse, now Horde Troopers have joined in the battle, what could the Horde possibly get out helping the empire.

While I was figuring this out, my comlink, went off.

I took it off my belt and turned it on, "This is Bow," I spoke through the microphone, waiting for a reply.

"Bow, this is Casta, Mysticore has been invaded, our Defense Forces can't hold them off for long, we need help," she spoke frantically.

"Casta, I can't spare anymore troops, Mysticore isn't the only kingdom in trouble, I'll do what I can," I told her as I signed off and continued fighting.

I knew Casta needed help, but what could I do, the Whispering Woods needs defending, unless.

I got out my comlink again and called my second in command, Commander Dahlston.

"Commander Dahlston, do you read me, this Bow," I spoke through the device.

At first there was nothing but static at first than I heard, "Bow, I read you loud and clear."

"Commander, are you near the road to Mysticore?" I asked him, hoping my plan would work.

"We're a few miles away from it. But it's not out of our way sir, why do you ask," he said curious as to why I want to know about Mysticore.

"Good, send some to defend the entrance make sure no more troopers get in the kingdom, do you understand me?" I instructed him, I knew it wouldn't be permanent fix but it would prevent anyone else from entering the Kingdom.

"It will be done, sir," the commander said as he signed off.

I put my comlink back on belt and continued fighting, I just pray to Light Hope that this plan will work.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Destroyed, the Kingdom of Brightmoon has been destroyed and soon the other kingdoms will meet the same fate at the hands of Darth Vader and there is nothing I can do about it.

All I can do is sit here in this cell, and hope that at least someone in Brightmoon made it to safety.

As I lay here, I heard the doors open, I saw a trooper throw Angella and Glimmer back into the cell, they looked terrible.

Angella's face as swollen shut, her arms and legs were bruised, blood dripped from her mouth, and her beautiful wings were broken and bleeding.

Glimmer looked no better, her face was burned, her left eye was swollen shut, and she was coughing up blood.

"What happened to you two," I exclaimed, I wanted to help them, but with my broken leg strapped to the bed I wasn't going anywhere.

"Vader tortured us, for hours, he's a monster without mercy or compassion, his troops are no better, our kingdom has been destroyed and we've heard rumors about other kingdoms being invaded," Glimmer told me as she tried her best to help her mother sit up.

I wanted to tell them that Vader was once human, that he was not born without mercy, in fact I saw a vision of him as child, he was loving and optimistic, but he was a slave, how could such a loving child become so evil, I know how and it is a pitiful story, but my pity for him is tempered with hate.

"What are we going to do, She-Ra, Bow can't be doing well against these troops," she said she tending to her mother's wounds.

"I don't know Glimmer, I don…," I told her, as I was cut off by an idea I had, a way to win over Vader and liberate Etheria, there was still hope, that is if I can find him

"What is it She-Ra," Glimmer asked me, curious as to what I had planned.

"I think we I know of someone who might be able to help us," I explained to her as got out my communicator and opened it up to reveal the circuitry.

I am not mechanically inclined, but for some reason I felt like I knew what I was doing,

"If I can adjust the transmitter frequency modulation to widen it to go outside the galaxy, I might be able to reach a friend of mine," I explained as I made the necessary calibrations and placed the cover back on.

"Good luck, She-Ra," Glimmer said as I turned on the device and prepared to speak through it.

"Attention, my name is She-Ra, I am a friend and ally of Princess Adora who is friends with Senator Bail Organa, my planet has been invaded by the Empire and me and two of my friends have been captured, our forces are outnumbered and our kingdoms…," I was able to get out before a trooper saw me and blasted me in back, the last thing I saw was Glimmer trying to stop him, then everything went black.


	7. Breaking of Dawn

**Chapter VII: Breaking of Dawn**

THE LOGBOOK OF PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

Today started out normal, I was helping loading supplies into a transport so we can move to our new base, on Hoth, when Luke came saying there was message that I should check out.

"Who sent it?" I asked him curiously as I followed to the communications room.

"It was from someone named She-Ra, she claimed your father was a friend of someone she knows named Princess Adora," he explained as he brought up the message.

I listened to the message, according to this She-Ra, her world had been invaded by the Empire and her people were suffering, but I wasn't sure about this message, since such messages had been used in past to track an enemy's location, but something inside me told me she was telling the truth.

I turned around to ask Luke what he thought about it, when I saw he had his eyes closed, "Luke you okay?" I asked him fearing he might be sick.

"No, Leia, I'm fine, this may sound weird, but I had a strange feeling about this message," he explained as he came back with a start.

"What type of feeling, like she's lying?" I asked him, I knew Luke was training to be, or was training until General Kenobi was killed, a Jedi and intuition is a Jedi trait and that he might be able to pick something up about the message.

"No, like she's telling the truth, her people need help, and I am sure if your father was here he would want you to help her," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're right Luke, but there is still one problem how to get to her, she's not only in another planet but in another galaxy," I said as I triangulated where this She-Ra's planet was located.

"904? That's the same coordinates as the Eta Kaleeta blackhole in this galaxy," Luke said as placed his hand on his chin and studied the coordinates.

"Yeah, they're the same as EK so what?" I asked him, curious as to what he was planning, EK was a stellar mass black hole that makes flight in that sector dangerous.

"I'm betting EK isn't a blackhole but a wormhole, think of it Leia, all known star charts that have come from the time that EK was supposed to have died, never mention any dying stars, just that a 'Class B Stellar Mass vortex' appeared, it sounds more like a wormhole formed and I'll bet that it leads straight to She-Ra's planet," he said with a smile on his face.

"But what if you're wrong, taking the alliance fleet into a blackhole would be suicide not mention hurt the Alliance," I told him worriedly, I did want to help this She-Ra but not at the chance of destroying all that we worked for.

"Trust me, Leia this has to work, you trusted my instincts before, so trust me this time," he told me as he looked into my eyes, I could see the trust he had in his plan and it assured me that he knew what he was doing.

"I'll go tell the fleet to set course for the Eta Kaleeta graveyard system," I said as I got up and left the room, may the Force be with us on this mission.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Most of Etheria is in ruins now, Vader came back a few minutes ago and offered me another chance to join him and again I refused and to persuade me to reconsider, he ordered his forces to destroy the other kingdoms leaving no one alive.

However this time, I had the unfortunate pleasure of having Angella and Glimmer in the cell with me as Vader played back the holographic footage of the attacks.

I could see the horror on Angella's face as Gailsbreath, Aquatia, and Mysticore were leveled and placed under Imperial control, I can only hope Vader's forces do not locate the Crystal Castle.

While I sat pondering our fate, Glimmer crawled over to me, "She-Ra, what's going to happen now that Etheria's fallen?" she asked as me, she was scared and to tell the truth so was I.

"I don't know Glimmer, the only solace we can have is that Vader has ousted Hordak, but I don't think that happened, what little reports I have heard say that Hordak is fighting beside Vader, but we can't lose hope, " I told her as I comforted her.

I hope my message reached Senator Organa and he's agreed to help us, it's our only hope that we will survive.

THE LOGBOOK OF PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

The fleet has arrived at the EK blackhole, the first step in our journey to help the mysterious woman calling herself She-Ra and freeing her world from the Empire.

This was an awful gamble, and if it fails we're doomed.

I looked at out the frigate's port at the massive vortex, light and matter swirled around the Event Horizon like a dazzling firework's display.

I was memorized by the show, so much so that I did not hear Luke come in and say, "Leia."

"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry I was daydreaming," I said startled as I turned to look at him, he too had the same worried expression that I have, but it was tempered by confidence, already the wisdom of General Kenobi shines in him, even though I did not know the man, he was a close friend of my father's and he always spoke highly of him and told me 'you could his wisdom shine like a beacon,' and I can see that same light in Luke.

"I wanted to tell you that the navigators reported that if EK is wormhole we will come out at coordinates 904 in She-Ra's galaxy," he told me with a smile, "they also said the trip will be take only a few seconds to a few minutes to arrive once we enter the vortex," he continued showing me a read out of the findings.

I looked at him and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me Leia, I have a feeling this is going to work," he said, as he turned to hear the announcement that fleet was about to jump into Hyperspace.

"I trust you," I told him as he left the room and turned to watch the stars streak as we went into to Hyperspace, zoomed into the wormhole and began our journey to save this She-Ra.


	8. Rebels United

**Chapter VIII: Rebels United**

CAPTIAN BOW'S LOGBOOK

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I fear defeat is at hand, the troopers have taken control of all the kingdoms and destroyed them, all the reports I have heard reports say that few people made it out of the kingdoms.

Our forces have been decimated and have been driven into the very heart of the Whispering Woods and even that is doomed to fall.

Many of our men have perished, and even I am injured but I have not given up, I swore on the holy sword of Uriel to Defend Etheria to the death and that is what as I will do.

Right now, we are near the Memorial of Infintium, an ancient monument honoring those who died during the Massacre of Infintium during the War of Illumination eons ago, the enemy has let up some and have us given as brief rest.

"All right, men, this may be our last stand, but we will die for Etheria, if we perish we will die as martyrs for the liberation of Etheria, but we will take as many of them with us as possible," I told those men who were with me.

They shouted in support, their morale lifted by my speech, ready to do battle.

"Before we go into battle, let us stop to pray here at this memorial, so that we may honor those who died here millennia ago," I told them as I took out my sword and knelt before the memorial.

"We stand here at what remains of Infintia, ancient jewel of great Infintia, once you housed great wisdom and peace, a beacon standing out amongst the ancient kingdoms, but your light was not meant to last. Prime, once the architect of everything, turned evil and set to destroy those who would stand in his way, and in his war of darkness you were destroyed. After the war the Magi, who had succeeded our great king Light Hope, turned you into these woods where on the coldest nights the wind allows us to hear the ancient magi whisper their incantations. May we remember all those who died here, may they grant the keys to victory and if we should join them let our blood help freedom to grow here once again," I prayed as I took my sword and cut myself allowing some blood to drip onto the ground and stood up.

"Come on men…," I started to say before I was cut by one of our scouts.

"Captain Bow, I have urgent news," the scout shouted, he looked as he have been running for hours.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant Goldson," I asked me thinking something bad had happened.

"Aquatia and Gailsbreath have been liberated, sir," Goldson reported to me.

"Liberated? But how, our forces were decimated there, they were worst defeats of this entire campaign," I told him, what could have driven the invaders from those kingdoms or what was left of them.

"Reports say that a fleet of ships appeared out of a portal and dropped off troops, they overwhelmed and driven out the troopers," he informed me.

"Who do they fight for, are they Horde ships?" I asked fearful this could be a Horde trick.

"No sir, they're not Horde ships, in fact they destroyed the Horde Troopers and helped what survivors there were in the kingdoms, the reports say," the scout informed me.

"Lieutenant, go to Gailsbreath, send a message and tell them that commander of the Etherian army, wishes to meet with their leaders, if they are on our side we must make contact with them," I ordered as Goldson left to relay the message.

THE LOGBOOK OF PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

We have arrived at She-Ra's planet, from what we can see the Empire has devatsted it in typical fashion.

I had ordered transports to send troops to begin liberating some of the territories and to help any survivors.

I had decided to go to the main port to watch the progress of the battle.

It was while I was watching the conflict that Luke came walked in and said, "Leia, a solider from the army fighting the Empire has arrived at the arrived in the eastern territory and requests to make contact with us," he said pointing on a map the solider's location on a holomap of the planet.

"Are you sure he is from those defending the planet and not one of these battle droids that have been reported fighting alongside the Stormtroopers," I asked him worried that it might be a trick.

Luke closed his eyes and thought for a moment before saying, "It's not a trick, the man is sincere," as he opened his eyes.

I still was wary, but Luke had been right before, and I did trust him even though he was just starting to use the Force to gain knowledge.

"Okay, has a shuttle bring the messenger here," I told him as he left to fulfill the order and I left for the conference room.

A while later, I was sitting in the room, when the doors open and guard answered, "Princess, Commander Skywalker is here with someone who claims to see you," he informed me.

"Send them in," I ordered as he left and came back with Luke and a short man with green eyes and dark hair.

"Princess Leia, may I present Lieutenant Goldson of the Etherian Army," Luke said as he signaled the soldier to step forward.

"Greetings, Lieutenant I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and this commander Skywalker, " I introduced ourselves to the solider

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty; I bring a message from the commander of our forces, Captain Bow. He has heard of your liberation of Aquatia and Gailsbreath and wishes an audience with you so as he can propose an alliance between your forces and ours, he feels with your help we can drive the invaders from our land and restore the planet to peace," he relayed to us.

I thought about this for a moment, I looked at Luke who simply nodded a sign that it was okay to trust him.

"Okay, tell your commander that we will meet with him," I informed him.

"Thank you, your majesty," he replied as Luke showed him back to the shuttle, if this solider is right; the meeting with Captain Bow will give us the information needed about this planet to win this battle.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Lt. Goldson came back and informed me that the leaders of these forces have agreed to meet with me.

I told my second in command to take over while I'm gone and mounted my horse and followed Goldson to Gailsbreath where a transport was waiting us to take us to meet with the leaders.

When we arrived, I got of my horse and was led to a spaceship that would take us to our destination.

We arrived at a large ship and were taken to large conference room where a tall woman with brown hair and eyes and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes sat at a table.

"Princess Leia, may introduce Captain Bow, commander of Etherian Army," a guard said as we entered the room.

"Welcome Captain Bow, I am Princess Leia Organa and this Commander Luke Skywalker," she said as she pointed to the man sitting beside her, "I hear you wish to form an alliance with us,"

"Yes, your majesty, we have little to offer now since we have been invaded but what we have is at your disposal," I told her as she offered me a seat.

"Thank you, Captain, this alliance will be beneficial to both of us," she told me.

"Tell, your majesty how did you learn of our plight?" I asked her curious as they came to learn of Etheria and what happened.

"A message from a woman named She-Ra, she claimed to be a friend of a friend of my father, she claimed her planet was under attack and decided to see if it was true," she said, I was overjoyed to hear that She-Ra was possibly and alive and that she had managed to signal for help.

"She-Ra is good friend of mine and this news that she contacted give me hope that she alive," I told her.

"Don't worry captain if she's alive we'll find her," Princess Leia told me, "but now we begin to plan the liberation of your planet," she told me as we left the room to begin planning the battle.


	9. Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter IX: Meeting of the Minds**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Things are at their darkest, my leg is infected from not being treated properly and Angella is dying, her wounds are infected and the coldness of this cave has given her hypothermia, she probably won't last long and I will be surprised if she makes through the night.

As for myself I have a high fever and am hallucinating, the nightmares of the past haunt me; a few times they have been so vivid that I was beginning to feel as if nothing was real.

Glimmer has been trying to comfort me the best she could, she is as powerless as I am as the collar around her neck would electrocute her if she used her powers.

"She-Ra, what's going to happen to us," Glimmer asked me, she was like a child lost and afraid, just looking at her face made me want to kill Vader for doing this but something told me not to as I would be no better than him if I did.

"I don't know, Glimmer, I honestly don't know," I said as I comforted her and dried her tears, "why don't you go rest you're going to need your strength," I told her as I tried to make myself comfortable.

I am thinking of taking my own advice, I could feel my eyes close and was going to drift off, when I heard what sounded like a fight near the cell, I looked out through the bars and saw the troopers fighting another group of soldiers, these ones wore beige pants with blue shirts and black vests and white helmets.

From what I could see the battle was fierce, but I only saw its start as soon fell unconscious from my infected leg.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I am not sure how but the Rebels have arrived here as well and have driven back my forces, so far two kingdoms have fallen, and rumors are more are on the verge of being liberated.

I was overlooking a map of the kingdoms, trying to decide where to send my force when, a message came in from the cave prison outside the forest.

"My lord, the rebels have broken into the prison," the guard at the cave informed through the comlink.

"What is the status of prisoners?" I asked him, wanting to know if my key to ridding myself of Palpatine was intact.

"They are missing or killed my lord," the Stormtrooper informed me.

"Have your men search the area for them, I want them alive," I informed him as he acknowledged the order and went to fulfill it.

I must recapture them, especially this She-Ra, she must be turned to the Dark Side, with her at my side I will rule the Galaxy.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

When I came to I found myself in what appeared into be a medical bay of some sort of ship, my leg was in a cast, I put my head on my forehead and noticed my fever was gone, wherever I am they took good care of their prisoners.

As I was looking around, the doors opened and in walked a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair, he looked a much older version of Adam, but his youth seemed tempered by wisdom.

"You seem better," he said as came in and checked the readout on a monitor, "you were near death when we found you, had we waited any longer you wouldn't be here," he said with a smile.

"thank you, um speaking of here, where is here anywhere and where are my friends," I asked him curious to find out what happened.

"Well here is the IInspiration/I, a medical frigate, and as for your friends they are healing in a bacta bath, they should be fully recovered in no time," he said.

"Thank you, sir," I told him kindly.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, and you are," he said extending his hand to mine.

"I'm She-Ra," I introduced myself.

"It's an honor to finally meet you She-Ra," Luke told me politely.

There was something about this Luke was familiar, then it hit me, it was the name, Skywalker, I had sensed that Vader was called Skywalker before he became evil, in fact this Luke has a lot of Vader in him, not the evil darkness that forced him into the armor he wears, but the potential he had long ago, could it be possible that he was related to Vader, a nephew perhaps.

After explaining to him what happened, I asked him how managed to get the message since it was intended for Bail Organa.

"Bail died, he and almost everyone on Alderaan were killed by the Death Star," he told me mournfully, "the only one we know of so far who survived the blast was Princess Leia was she was aboard the Death Star until we rescued her, the message was picked up by our scanners and we used to find out where you are," he explained to me as he helped me into a hoverchair and took me to see Angella and Glimmer in another room.

"Here are you friends, when you are feeling up to it, Princess Leia would like to see you three," he said as he left to let me talk to them.

The room was filled with all sorts of medical devices and robots of some sorts to operate them.

Angella was dressed in a medical gown and sitting in some sort of tub filled with a clear liquid but it wasn't water from what I could tell and Glimmer was resting on cot her face was covered by a mask of sorts.

"She-Ra, you don't know how good it is to see you alive, my friend," she said as she turned around to face me.

"The same here, your majesty, I feared the worse for you," I told her I sat beside the tub to talked to her.

"I see you had already met Luke as well, from what I was told you were near death and had they not come when they did you wouldn't be here," she said worriedly.

"That's what I heard as well," I told her, "I didn't know if you heard your majesty but Princess Leia wishes to see us," I informed her, not wanting to keep the princess waiting.

"I know, I should be done here soon," she said as she turned to face a robot with skull like face and silver body with a clear midsection tending to Glimmer, "2-1B, how long till I can get out of here," she asked the robot.

"You can get out now if you wish, there are fresh clothes in the changing room," 2-1B informed Angella as she got out of the tub and went into the change rooms.

I looked over to Glimmer, "what about her, will she be about all right," I asked the robot.

"Yes, ma'am she will be fine, she should come to soon," he said as he gently removed the mask from her face and cleaned off some of the loose pieces of plaster from it.

I noticed that her face was completed healed there was just a faint scar running down her face, but is nothing that some makeup could not hide.

"Amazing," I commented, "what is that stuff?" I asked 2-1B as I noticed the same liquid on the mask that Angella was in laying in.

"Bacta, it's a healing agent, I'm sure if your intentions are as benign as you claim that Alliance could supply your planet with it," 2-1B informed me as he watched Glimmer wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a start, "Where am I?" she asked scared as she looked around the room.

"It's all right, Glimmer, we're safe here," I told her as I calmed her, "you are on medical ship called the Inspiration and this is 2-1B, a medical robot, he has been taking care of you and your mother," I said pointed to the robot standing beside me.

"how did we get here?" she asked me as she stood up and looked around the room, I could tell she was a confused as was when I first woke up.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but we are safe here trust me," I said as I took her hand to assure her.

Glimmer looked at me, I could tell she was worried about me but before I say anything 2-1B came up to me and told me that the cast could be removed now that I should be able to walk again.

"Will it take long?" I asked the medical robot wandering if it best to wait after the meeting with Princess Leia.

"No, ma'am, it will take a few seconds," he said as he helped out onto a cot.

He then pressed a button and a tray of medical devices hovered near him, he picked up a small saw and gently began cutting the cast.

Once it was cut he gently pried the cast off and cleaned my leg.

"There you go, good as functional," he said as he helped me up and to my surprise found I could walk.

Just then, Queen Angella came out of the change room, she was in a white dress which made her seem even more angelic; her wounds were completely healed and her wings seemed even more elegant than ever.

"Come on, we shouldn't keep the princess waiting," she said as me and Glimmer followed her out the door.

"The conference hall is the third door on your right," 2-1B chimed in before we were completely out of hearing range.

Etheria would be freed once more and with hopefully we can convince the Alliance to help us in our fight against Vader and maybe rid ourselves of Hordak at the same time.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

According to these reports, it seems that a fleet of ships of unknown origin have entered Etherian air space and have landed troops on the planet and are driving back Vader's forces as well as mine; they have liberated several kingdoms.

I needed to get all the information on this fleet I could so I could destroy them and rule Etheria.

"Weaver, get in here," I shouted as my High Priestess entered the room.

"You shouted my lord?" she asked as she floated into the room and bowed before me.

"Yes, I need to know about these troops who are they, and if they pose a threat to me?" I asked her.

"I am not sure, but they are a threat to us, they have destroyed our forces," she told me nervously as she conjured up an image of this army.

"Weaver, I want you to order more troops into the kingdoms, we must retake them," I yelled, I must retake those kingdoms.

"Well my lord, I would advise against it at this time my liege," she informed timidly, I could tell there was something, she wasn't telling me and that is was bad news.

"Why can't we order more troops into the area?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"If we send more troops into the area, Vader might take it as a sign of hostility and invade the Fright Zone. We would be powerless against his forces, right now we're lucky that he hasn't invaded us," she explained as she showed me a map of Etheria and the kingdoms that had been invaded.

"I don't care, send our forces out, at once Weaver," I shouted as went back to my throne.

Weaver floated up to me, her eyes glowed bright with anger, "Hordak, you're a fool, you would risk the only piece of land you actually have control on this miserable planet for what, the chance to invade the kingdoms, it's not worth it, this isn't the rebels we're dealing with here, it's an empire that has done in a day what you have failed to do, during your reign here, it's not worth it, in fact I am going to our order our forces to back down!" he yelled as she went to recall our troops.

"HOW DARE YOU USURP MY ORDERS?" I yelled as I blasted her with an energy back sending her flying,

The force of the blast caused her hood to come off, revealing her face, her skin was diseased and rotting, her hair, which once resembled ebony now was gray and stringy; her nose was crooked and gangrenous; her eye's resembled once a beautiful shade of green now were yellow and cat like.

"Now, Weaver are you going to rethink what you said," I asked her as she got up, but she did not answer instead she just pulled her hood back on again and floated out of the room.

I could have destroyed her, but at this point it would be a waste of energy, and I as much I am loathe to admit, she had a point, to send more troops would convince Vader that we are a threat and would order his men to attack the Fright Zone, but on the other hand, I have vowed to conquer Etheria at all costs and I would not let some invader take what is rightfully mine.

I must think this over, should I risk Etheria for the safety of the Fright Zone or should I take a gamble and send my troops to retake the kingdoms and deal with ire of Vader, I stand now on the threshold of a decision that could either lead the Horde to its ultimate victory or ultimate destruction, and I alone hold the keys to the door, Horde Prime help us in these dark times.


	10. Secrets from a Bygone Age

**Chapter X: Secrets from a Bygone Age**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We had taken 2-1B's advice and walked down the hall until we came to a door with two guards standing beside it.

"Halt, who are you and what is your mission?" they said as they blocked the door with the staves.

"I am She-Ra and this Queen Angella and her daughter Princess Glimmer, we have been told the Princess Leia is expecting us," I told them as I introduced the members of my party to the guards.

The guards backed down and opened the doors, "your highness, may I introduce She-Ra, Queen Angella and Princess Glimmer of Etheria, they said you are expecting them," the introduced us to Leia who was sitting at the head of a round table with Luke standing next to her.

"I am expecting them, please come in," Leia said as she dismissed the guards and offered us a seat.

"Thank you, your majesty," I said as we took a seat at the table.

"First of all, I would like to say that I am glad to see you all alive and well," Leia said, "secondly, we have already met with the commander of your army, and we have already worked out an alliance," she explained to us.

"Tell me, your highness did this commander have reddish-tan hair and a mustache," I asked her curiously.

"In fact he did, She-Ra, and he said that he is good friend of yours," she explained to me, I knew then that the man she spoke was Bow.

"Your majesty, what is the status of our kingdoms," Angella asked as she stood up, concerned about her planet.

"I am sorry to say the news is not good, your highness, most are in ruins with few survivors, what survivors there are we are treating them in our camps," she informed Angella in a sad tone of voice.

"Your majesty, if I may speak up, Vader has to be stopped if we are to win this war," I told Leia, the only problem is that I did not know to defeat him.

"I agree with you, She-Ra," Leia replied, "do you have a plan on how to do to it?" she asked curiously.

"With all honesty your majesty, no, in fact the last time I faced him, he destroyed my sword," I told her.

Leia was about to say something when Luke interrupted her, "Leia, if it is all right with you, I would like to go with She-Ra to defeat Vader, maybe with it being two against one, we'll have a chance of winning," he said.

"Do you think it's wise, after what happened to General Kenobi, it was two years ago that he pased away," she asked him worriedly.

"I know, but it's not for revenge, I promise Leia," he told her calmly, after which she agreed to his plan.

"It is agreed then, She-Ra and Luke will take on Darth Vader, while myself, the queen and her daughter will take command of the battles and help liberate the kingdom," she told us as he got up and got up, "Luke, take She-Ra to your chambers so you two can begin your attack, I'll take the queen and princess to the war room to begin planning," she said as we got into our respective groups and left the conference room to begin the Liberation of Etheria.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

The battle has turned against us, but we will not give up.

While the regions of Gailsbreath and Aquatia have been liberated we still have control of two of the planets most powerful provinces, Brightmoon and Mysticore and right now the queen of the latter is in my custody, who I am on my way to see.

Our forces have discovered a massive structure in an area of Mysticore known as the Mountains of Immortality, according to the reports there is immense power coming from there, I must harness this power and make it available to the Empire and I know that the queen, a woman named Castaspella, knows how that can be done.

I arrived at her cell with two Stormtroopers, "Greetings, your highness," I said as the Stormtroopers opened the door and I walked in.

The queen looked up at me her eyes full of contempt; she would have used her powers to destroy me if it weren't for the collar around her neck, negating her powers.

"I have something to ask to you, your majesty, what do you know of the structure in the mountains of your kingdom?" I asked her as I showed a holomap of the area.

"I don't know nothing about that area, it's not populated except by a few natives," she said, I could tell that she was lying.

"Really, your highness then you won't mind if I send troops to validate those claims," I said, I could sense her anguish, she knew there was something there and was debating whether to tell me or not.

"I tell you, Lord Vader, there is nothing there," she insisted, determine to keep her secrets.

"Very well," I said as I turned to face one of the troopers, "Secure a transport from the kingdom and wait for me we shall investigate the matter ourselves," I said, smiling behind my mask as I got up, "until we meet again, Castaspella," I told her a I left the cell and went to prepare for my journey.

THE DAIRY OF CASTASPELLA

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I fear the worst is about to happen, today that Darth Vader came into my cell and asked me as to what was in the Mountains of Immortality, I knew what he was looking for the location of the legendary Crystal Castle, until now I thought it a myth but when Vader showed me a map of it, I knew that was real and it had to be protected at all costs.

I tried to keep it secretly melted my mind, but he seemed to twist my words to get the truth out of me, now he is on there way there.

I can only hope that She-Ra is alive and can stop him, it is the only chance of keeping the castle safe from Vader, but as it stands that is very slim hope and it will be a miracle that Etheria will make it out in one piece, but right now hope is all we have, and may Light Hope make protect us.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

While Princess Leia, Queen Angella, and Glimmer plan the liberation of Etheria, Luke took me to his quarters so we can plan our attack against Vader.

I could tell there was something personal about this battle, Luke had a past with Vader, as if they had met, if my suspicion that he and Vader are related somehow is correct maybe his family disowned Vader after the death of his wife and Luke had asked about the relation and was given no answer and met with Vader to know the truth, but it was just my guess but I wanted a definite answer

"Luke, pardon my asking, but it seems you have issue with Vader, I'm curious what is it about him that holds so much emotion," I asked him sheepishly.

"Years ago, Vader was once a Jedi, one of those sworn to bring peace and justice to the Galaxy, but he betrayed the Jedi and helped the Empire destroy them, including my father and a few years ago, he killed a friend of mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi," he explained to me.

I could sense there is more to the story than he knew the link between Luke and Vader was stronger than before, as if one shared between, no it couldn't be, but still it was undeniable that the link was there.

I turned my focus away from Luke and Vader, and towards the battle we about to engage in.

I explained to Luke how I faced Vader before and how I lost my sword and that I would need a weapon to face him again if I had any hope of victory.

"I have answer for that She-Ra," he said as he handed me a sliver and black cylinder, "it's a lightsaber, I found this in my master's hut, it belonged to a friend of his, it's a Jedi's weapon, just press that button in the middle," he said pointing to the activation switch.

I pressed it and a beam of green energy emitted from it, it was an awesome weapon, I could feel the weight of the blade even though it was mostly energy and the strangest thing was that although I had never wielded on before, it did not feel foreign to me.

"Thank you, Luke," I said as I turned the weapon off and clipped it to my belt as it had a hook for doing so.

"anytime, from what your friend Bow said, your weapon looked it as if it put up quite fight before Vader cut through it," he replied curiously.

"It's a special sword with magical properties," I told him.

"That can help, from what records I've discovered magic can empower a blade to withstand a lightsaber," he explained, "At any rate we should begin planning how we're going to defeat Vader," he continued.

"Do you have any idea where, Vader could be at, Luke," I asked him, I had the terrible feeling that he was near to discovering one of Etheria's deepest secrets.

"I can punch up a holomap to find his location," he said as he sat down at desk and called up a map of Etheria, "from the looks of it, he's with a group of Stormtroopers in the eastern mountains of the planet in a kingdom called Mysticore," he told me as he showed me the map.

I swallowed hard when I saw that Vader was making a B-Line straight to Mount Consecro and the Crystal Castle.

"Luke, we have to go now," I told him panic-stricken.

"Why, it would be dangerous to climb the mountains, Vader would have the advantage," he told me.

"I don't care Luke, there is something in those mountains, a secret I have been sworn to protect, if Vader gets access to it, he could unleash a power that could allow the universe to fall to the Empire, we need to go now," I told him pointing to the door.

"Okay, I'll just tell Leia our location and we can go," he said as he sent Leia a message and we left the room to find a transport.

If Vader gets the Crystal Castle he would be more powerful than Hordak, it seems odd, but I keep wondering about Hordak and how he's coping with this invasion, it's more of a curiosity than concern but still, this must be taken a toll on Hordak and his forces, and it is funny to think of him, being overpowered, but right now other things are on my mind like saving the crystal castle, which on our way to do and with Light Hope's help we will make it in time.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The Fright Zone had been invaded, Shadow Weaver was right, I should not have sent reinforcements, it attracted the attention of Darth Vader and gave him an excuse to conquer the Fright Zone.

I sit in one of the Fright Zone's cells, and I await to hear to my fate, this Empire is good, they have put a collar on me to block my magic, but even if I did have my powers I would not attack now.

Now is the time for planning, the Empire may have us outnumbered, but we still have the home advantage and when the time is right I will strike, reclaim my base and then show these Imperial cowards why even the strongest of men, tremble when they hear the name Hordak!

While I was thinking of my revenge, two guards came to my cell opened the doors and threw Shadow Weaver into the cell.

"Weaver, they got you to?" I asked as she got up and looked out to the hall.

She did not answer, instead she walked over to me slapped me across the face with her hand, "You are a fool, Ralabad, you brought this on yourself, not only have endangered your mission, but the entire Horde there is nothing stopping this Vader from taking over the Horde!" she yelled at me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT YOU MISERABLE LITTLE…," I snarled before the collar gave out an electric shock, sending me to my knees and shorting out the life support systems in my armor.

"This is not the time for fighting, oh great and powerful Hordak," she said as she walked over to me and helped me sit up.

"You're….right….Weaver," I admitted as I tried to take in oxygen but only felt as if my lungs were on fire," Weaver….I….need…air," I said trying to breateh.

"Let's see if I can do anything to help that," she said as she removed the front panel from the armor, exposing the circuitry.

"You're lucky it seems only the power source is shot, I think I can bypass it so that that it takes power from the collar," she explained as she gently opened up the collar, removed the power source from the collar, placed it in my armor, closed up my armor and placed the bad power source into the collar.

"Thank you, Weaver," I said as the life support systems started up again and I was able to breathe.

"Anytime, my liege," she said as she stood up and looked out into the halls of the Fright Zone, "for once, I think it is in our best interest to hope the rebels actually win for once," she said as she walked back to the cot.

"The best result would be if both sides annihilate each other, but if I had a choice between having Etheria under the control of Vader and dealing with She-Ra, I would pick She-Ra," I told her as I stood up and looked out into the Fright Zone's halls wondering what the future held for the Horde.


	11. Gaurdians of Peace and Justice

**Chapter XI: Guardians of Peace and Justice**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Me and Luke are on our way to Mysticore to save the Crystal Castle from Vader, I only hope that we can make it in time.

I watched the scenery fly past us, I could see the horrors of the Empire ravage the land, the once beautiful land of Etheria, was now in ruins, it filled me with sadness.

"Don't worry She-Ra, we'll win this battle," Luke said confidently, it was amazing that he was able to sense my thoughts, could he be a telepath or even an empath.

"I know Luke," I told him as I soon saw the awe-inspiring Mountains of Immortality rise appear in view.

"We're here She-Ra," he said as took out a pair of electrobinoculars and gazed at the mountains "which mountain holds the secret power?" he asked trying to locate Vader.

"Mount Consecro, it's the highest mountain in the range," I said pointing to the Great Mountain of the Gnostics among the peaks of the range.

"We'll never be able to make up there before Vader," he said worriedly looking at high it is.

I thought for a second, "Luke did your forces find a white horse with wings, in the forest," I asked curiously.

"In fact we did, we found him in an Imperial prison, we sensed their was something special about the animal and set him free," he informed me, "but how is that going to help us climb the mountain," he asked me worriedly

"He's going to help us because he's made the trip before," I said as I gave out a whistle and looked up at the sky, at first I saw nothing but soon the shape of a Flying Unicorn soon ran across the sky.

The magnificent creature landed near the speeder and I went over to greet it, "Luke, I would like you to meet my steed and companion Swift Wind, the last of Etheria's Flying Unicorns," I said as I pet him.

"He's a beautiful creature," Luke said as he gently pet him, it amazed me that Swifty would let him pet him, but I sensed that Luke had made some sort of mental connection with the him assuring Swifty that he was not a threat.

"Thank you Luke, hop on and hang on, because we're going to fast," I said as I helped him up and we began our ascent to Mount Consecro to stop Vader, I only hope the others will have as much luck as we do.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

While Luke and She-Ra went to plan their attack against Vader, Glimmer and I joined Princess Leia to plan the liberation of kingdoms.

Leia took us to a war room, there she had maps of the planet and the kingdoms projected on a screen, we could see the troopers march across Etheria.

"Angella, you have more knowledge the planet than anyone here, what do you think should be our plan of attack," Leia asked as she turned to me wanting to know my opinion.

"Our first goal should be Brightmoon, from these readout, Brightmoon seems to be a safe haven for them, if we liberate it, they will lose their headquarters and will allow us to take the other kingdoms with ease," I informed them studying the maps and readouts.

"Getting into Brightmoon, won't be easy, Brightmoon is guarded by AT-STs on land and by Cruisemissle Troopers in the air," Leia commented grimly as she read the reports from Brightmoon.

"But they won't expect an underground attack, Brightmoon, in fact all the kingdoms are connected via underground tunnels created eons ago, by the planets founders, we can use them to get into Brightmoon and retake it," I informed her as showed her the location of the tunnels.

"Good thinking Angella, an underground attack would be take the Empire by surprise and give us the advantage," she told me looking at the battle plans.

While she was looking at the plans, Glimmer stood up, "your highness, may I have permission to speak," she asked meekly but bravely.

"Why of course and please call me Leia, my title means nothing to me know," she said acknowledging Glimmer.

"Thank you, Leia," she said as we turned our attention to her, "I have the power to travel anywhere with mere thought, if you and my mother would let me I could probably take over one of those walking machines and allow you to capture the kingdom without much distraction," she explained to us.

"It's your call Angella, you know what your daughter can do," Leia told me with a concerned look.

I looked at Glimmer and nodded in approval, "good luck, Glimmer," I told her, I hope she will be able to do it.

"It's agreed then, Glimmer will try to commandeer an AT-ST to clear a path for us while I will take Angella and some troops through the tunnels that lead into Brightmoon," Leia said as she stood up, "May the Force be with us," she commented to us as we bowed our heads and then asked, "anything you would to add, Angella, what is the common blessing on Etheria?"

"The common blessing here when going on any endeavor is to say 'May Light Hope watch over us and to grant us victory," I informed her as I closed my eyes to meditate then opened them up.

Leia and Glimmer followed suit and opened their own eyes.

Leia was about to dismiss us when she saw that someone had left a message for her, I signaled Glimmer that we should leave but Leia insisted that is was all right that we stay, saying it could be about the mission.

She punched some buttons on a console and message begin to play, it was from Luke, he and She-Ra were on their way to defeat Vader, I could tell she was worried but I could tell she had confidence in Luke, just like I have confidence in She-Ra that they can succeed in this mission.

Leia then turned to us, dismissed the meeting and we set out to begin the Liberation of Brightmoon.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We made up to Mount Consecro in record time, thanks to Swifty, however we found out that Vader had beat us to the Crystal Castle.

I told Swifty to land on a ledge not far from the summit from here, we could see what Vader was doing and plan our attack.

From where we stood, I could see that Vader and some of his Stormtroopers were trying to get into the castle, but couldn't.

"She-Ra, is this where this power is located at," Luke asked as he watched what Vader was doing through a pair of binoculars.

"It is, we need to get up there and stop him," I mounted Swifty and started to head up to the summit

"Wait for me, She-Ra," Luke said as he got on Swifty and we continued on our journey to stop Vader.

The ascent didn't take along as we were only a few meters from the summit.

We landed behind the castle so we could take him by surprise.

"All right Luke, when I give the signal you join in and we can catch him off guard," I told Luke as I made my way to the front.

As I drew nearer I could hear Vader order his Stormtroopers to blast the doors open, it was then I decided to spring our attack.

"I'm not sure about your galaxy, but here on Etheria that's called vandalism, and I don't tolerate it," I joked as drew my lightsaber and turned it on.

"She-Ra, how pleasant of you to join us," Vader remarked as he drew his weapon, "I see you have lightsaber, maybe now I can see just how powerful you truly are," he continued as he moved to strike.

"The only thing you will see is your defeat, Vader," I retorted as I countered and our weapons clashed.

The battle was fierce and even in the first hour it was beginning to take a toll on me. I knew now was the time to bring in Luke to assist me.

"You know what the strangest thing about Etheria is Vader?" I asked we continued about our duel.

"Nice trick, but the Sith always holds the winning card," he said ominously as he broke away and stood there as he pointed to an area behind the castle.

I looked in shock as two Stormtroopers brought out Luke, he had his hands up in the air, but he still had a sense of confidence to him that seemed to suggest that everything was going as planned.

"You really didn't think that you could made this far without me knowing of it," Vader told us, I could sense that he was smiling behind his mask.

While I was listening to him babble on about how he sensed our attack, I sensed what Luke had planed and went along with his scheme.

"It seems Vader, you forgot the second rule of combat on Etheria," I told him with a smirk on my face.

"What's that my dear," he asked as he looked over to Luke trying to figure out what's going on.

I was about to say 'expect the unexpected' but Luke beat me to it and summoned his lightsaber to him; took out the Stormtroopers and the two of us took on Vader.

"You're definitely strong in the Force, both of you, but you are no match for me," he said as he countered our attack and forced us into a deadlock.

"That's what you think, Vader," I told him as I managed to get behind Vader and take by surprise.

"You are powerful but you no match for the Dark Lord of the Sith," he said as he lunged at me.

I was so intent on the battle that I did not notice that I was close to the edge of the cliff, I took a step back to back away from Vader's sword, only to feel my heel go off the edge.

"You are defeated, your forces will fail and your planet is destroyed, there is no hope for you now unless you join me," he said reaching out towards me, "you were meant to be a Sith, do not ignore your destiny," he said looking at me.

At the sound of those words, I was filled with anger which seemed to give me strange new energy.

I was able to regain my balance and begin to attack Vader with a power that seemed to take him aback into shock at my power, it was like dream things were going so fast that before I knew it I had Vader on the ground.

"Now who's helpless Vader," I asked him sarcastically pointing my sword at the computers on his torso.

"Yes, strike me down, your anger gives you power, use that power," he said as he looked at me.

I was about to, when I heard what sounded like Light Hope's voice say, 'SHE-RA! STOP! THIS IS NOT YOUR WAY!' and I backed down.

"Never Vader, I will never join you, I would rather die," I told him as I serenely looked down the edge of the cliff and leapt off.


	12. The Dawn of Hope

**Chapter XII: The Dawn of Hope**

CAPTIAN BOW'S LOGBOOK

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

While on a mission to rescue Castaspella, who is being held prisoner in the, now Imperial controlled, Kingdom of Brightmoon, I made a wonderful discovery.

I ran into Queen Angella, she was alive and well and so was She-Ra and Glimmer, who I was told were on missions of their own, this is the best news I've received all day.

"Bow, thank goodness, you're alive," she said with smile as we embraced.

"The same here, I was afraid you were a goner," I told her as we broke our hug.

"It takes more than Imperial torture to do me in," she told me jokingly, "we're on our way to liberate Brightmoon and from the look on it, you're doing the same thing," she commented notice I heading in the same direction.

"Sort of we're on our way to rescue Casta who is being held prisoner in the kingdom," I explained to us.

"Then join us, Bow, we need a warrior of your skills will be needed in this mission," Angella told me as she looked to Leia who nodded in approval.

I knelt before her, "I swore on the Sword of Uriel to be loyal to you until death, and I intend to keep that oath, therefore I will follow you to ends of Etheria and back," I told her I drew my sword and placed it before her.

"Thank you, Bow," she said indicating that I should stand up and did so.

Angella explained to me that we are heading to the Gemstone Tunnels benath the kingdoms to sneak into Brightmoon and retake the kingdom.

We marched for about two hours until we came a cave, the entrance to the tunnels.

"Now we have to do is hope, Glimmer succedded in her mission," Angella said as marched into the heart of the cave and began our journey to Brightmoon.

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

While mother, takes the rebels through the Gemstone tunnels to enter Brightmoon, I must try to get in where they store their two-legged walking machines and steal one so I can clear a path for mother to enter the city.

Before we left, Leia gave me a suggestion, she told how Luke and a friend of his were able to rescue her, by disguising themselves as Stormtroopers, so I decided to try it.

I had two of her troops dress up as Stormtroopers and pretend that they capture me, I had even put on some stage makeup to make it look like I was beaten and weak.

We marched from the Whispering Woods, all the way to the outskirts of Brightmoon where they kept their walkers.

When arrived, we stopped by two Stormtroopers who started to question us.

"What are you doing here, TK-909?" one the troopers asked one of my allies.

"We found this intruder outside the kingdoms, Lord Vader demanded the prisoner remain alive, so we brought her here as she would go any further," the solider on the right informed his 'superior.'

The guard looked at me, I was on my knees, "please sir, I'm so weak, my mother's dying, she's out in the woods, we surrender, just help us," I told him sounding as weak as I could.

"All right, we'll detain her until…" was all he was able to get out before my compatriots shot him and a battle broke out.

While they were fighting, I used my powers to get transport myself into one of the walkers.

"Now let's see if I can get this thing started," I said I looked around for the button that turns it on, I searched around until I saw a lever marked 'primary activation.'

I pulled and soon the console started to light up, now I needed to know to make this thing move; I saw that there were two levers on each side of me, I pulled them and soon I felt the massive machine move.

I soon found the controls for the cannons and aided my comrades by blasting the Stormtroopers until only my allies were standing, "It's all clear," I heard one of them say through the comlink.

"Okay thank you," I replied through the consoles comlink and left to go help mother on her mission, I can only hope that they are safe.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We had marched through Gemstone Tunnels and made into the kingdom, I could tell that Glimmer was successful in her mission to clear us a path as we made to Castle Brightmoon with little problems but our greatest challenge still awaits us.

We approached the back gates of the castle, it was the least guarded entrance of the palace.

Leia looked at the entry code keypad and asked, "How are we going to get into the castle?"

I looked at the keypad and then to her and said, "Let's hope the Empire didn't change the combination," as I typed in my clearance code and hope it would work.

A few seconds later, the doors opened and we entered the palace.

I was in shock at what had happened, Castle Brightmoon had been annihilated my only comfort had been that the ancient chapel, deep beneath the Castle had been sealed up so no one could get in.

"This place is in ruins," Leia commented as we walked through the halls to the throne room where I had a feeling the empire set up the heart of their regime here.

As we were walking we came across the hall leading to prisons, "This is where our journey splits up for now, good luck Bow," I told him pointing in the direction that would take him to the prison.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said as went to go find Casta and we continued on our way to the throne room.

We encountered very little resistance until we made our way into the Grand Hallway, the hall that leads to my throne room; we found it overrun with Stormtroopers.

"How are we going to get past all these Stormtroopers?" Leia asked me worriedly.

"I have an idea, trust me," I said with a smile, right now I am worried about Bow and how his mission to save Casta is doing and also of She-Ra and her mission to defeat Vader, may Light Hope watch over us all and grant us victory.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

After me and Angella part ways, I made my way to the castle's dungeons.

I was surprised how little resistance we encountered, no doubt they had been called to deal with Angella and Leia's retaking of the palace, which gave us a chance to get Casta out of here.

We walked through the massive corridors for at least an hour until we came to a lone cell at the end of the hall, inside I saw a Casta, lying unconscious on the ground, and I could tell she was severely injured.

I turned to one of Leia's troops and asked, "Lt. Daniels, do you think you can blast the lock on the door?"

He thought for a moment and then without commenting blasted the lock causing the door swing open.

I walked in and examined Casta, her pulse was sluggish, "Casta, can you here me," I said gently shaking her so she'd come to.

There was no response at first, but then she began to say, "nev…er, I….'ll never reveal the sec…ret to…," and then she drifted into unconsciousness again.

"We have to get you out of her Casta," I told her as I picked her up and carried out of the cell.

"Come on men, let's get out of…," I began to say before an announcement come over the castle's broadcast signal; it was Queen Angella they had been successful in retaking the palace.

We did have not time to celebrate, however, Casta needed medical attention and fast, I turned to Daniels again and asked, "How soon can you get Casta aboard the Inspiration?"

"As soon as possible, sir," he replied as I ordered him to signal a transport to take Casta there and gently handed Casta to him.

"Right away, sir," he said as he ran off to take Casta to safety.

"All right, as for the rest of you, we're going to throne room to help Queen Angella," I told them as we headed for the room, as we left I could not help but to think about She-Ra and how she was doing on her mission, I hope it went as well as ours.

THE JOURNAL OF COMMANDER LUKE SKYWALKER

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I couldn't believe it, in a brazen act of defiance against Darth Vader, She-Ra jumped off the face of a cliff to her death.

Even Vader was seemingly shocked by this turn of events, he looked off the side of the cliff as if he couldn't grasp that someone would rather die than join the Dark Side of the Force.

"An ignoble end to such a worthy adversary," Vader said as he turned back to me, "now for you Young Skywalker," he said as he went to strike me.

"Why bother with him, Vader, you haven't finished with me," I heard a female voice say.

I looked behind Vader's figure and saw She-Ra on her Flying Unicorn; it was a miracle that she had survived a fall.

"Clever, woman, but you are no match for the Dark Side," he said as he threw his Lightsaber at her.

"You shouldn't throw things, Vader some might get hurt," she retorted as she plucked Vader's sword from the air.

"I need no weapon to finish you woman," he said raising hind and ripped She-Ra off her horse, "You should have stayed dead, because those who turn refuse join the Sith will meet their…," he said before I ambushed him and prevented him from harming She-Ra.

"You are strong in the Force, but you lack focus," he said as he grabbed my hand, "now you shall know the power of the Dark Side," he continued as he pulled my hand back, breaking it.

The pain was intense and wasn't sure how long I would last, but thankfully he relented and before he could continue She-Ra struck a major blow to him.

I got up and went to help She-Ra, she had Vader on the ground, his control box was damaged and was having trouble breathing, I thought she was going to kill him, but she just stood with her saber pointed at his heart.

"Go, Vader leave this place and never return," she told him sternly.

"Why don't you destroy me, I am already near death, end my existence on this plane, strike me down," Vader rasped as he looked at her.

"No, I will not kill you," she told him, "now go, before I summon reinforcements," she told him as he got up and left the mountain.

Once he was gone, she turned off her lightsaber and clipped it back on her belt and collapsed on the ground.

"She-Ra! Are you okay," I said as I caught her before she could get hurt and gently sat her up.

"Yeah, Luke, I just feel drained that's all, that battle took a lot out of me," she said as she stood up and steadied herself.

"I thought you were a goner She-Ra," I told her as I took her hand and helped her to back to her horse.

While we were leaving, I heard a noise behind us, I turned around and saw the massive doors of the structure open up and heard a voice say, 'Welcome She-Ra and Luke Skywalker,' who or whatever is in that building seemed to be expecting us.


	13. The Birth of Freedom

**Chapter XIII: The Birth of Freedom**

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I have failed to enter the structure, young Skywalker and She-Ra defeated me, they are clever, and even fooled me with their little trick, but I shall have the upper hand.

I retreated to the outskirts of Mysticore, where my forces still retain some control, and an abandoned house serves as our base.

When I arrived there, I was greeted by two Stormtroopers who helped me into a special medical bay, where they were able to repair my damaged life support systems.

While they were working on me, I thought about my encounter with She-Ra and Skywalker, any doubts I had of the power this She-Ra possesses are gone, I know she is the one who can restore the Sith to the natural order and do away with cancer that is Darth Sidious.

However, if she is fails to turn, I feel that Skywalker will do nicely as a replacement for She-Ra, if not better, after all if he is the offspring of the Chosen One, and has all the potential he had, yes, I will need to keep watch on Skywalker.

Once I was repaired, I went to check on the status of the kingdoms, to see how the war was progressing, it was not good.

We had lost control of Brightmoon, the queen had managed to make it into the kingdom had drive us out of the kingdom.

However there was one kingdom that still was under our control completely, the barren regions in the west that houses the bumbler Hordak's armies known as the Fright Zone, if need be we can retreat to there.

While I was thinking, I heard the Emperor's voice again, 'Lord Vader, are you there?' he called out through the Force.

I went to a darkened corner and knelt down, 'I am here, my master,' I replied to his voice.

'Lord Vader, I sensed you have failed to bring this woman to the Dark Side, and have wasted resources on this planet, why do you continue this useless task,' he asked, annoyed at my failure.

I explained to him that, I was close to turning her and I need only a little more time to do so and he will see his precious results.

'I am giving you a final chance, fail me here, and you face the conquences,' he warned me as he cut off the mystical communiqué.

"Yes, my master," I said to myself as I stood up and went to monitor the battle, hoping that victory has not eluded as us yet.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION

Brightmoon has been freed and once word reaches the other kingdoms, we are confident that Etheria will be rid of the Empire.

The castle has been secured and most of the Imperials had surrendered and had been taken into Alliance custody, but this victory did not come without sacrifice.

While I was sending out the signal that Brightmoon has been liberated, Bow came in the throne room with some bad news, Casta was severally injured.

"It appears that she suffered severe electric shock, no doubt due to her trying to use her powers and paying the price," he explained to us.

"Where is she now?" I asked concerned for her safety, Casta is a good friend and my heart goes out to her.

"I had her taken to the _Inspiration _to heal; I only hope the Alliance can heal her," he informed me.

"I am sure they will, they were able to heal me, and I was near death," I assured him.

"I am sure of that too," he said as walked out to the balcony to collect his thoughts, I pray to Light Hope that Casta will make it.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH DAY OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The liberation of Brightmoon has been bittersweet, Castaspella lays in bed, aboard the _Inspiration_ and the only thing we can do is wait.

Casta is good friend of mine, we had joined the Rebellion on the same day and she had been the one who encouraged me to peruse my relationship with Glimmer saying, 'you two are meant to be together.'

Also on my mind is the fact, there has been no word yet from She-Ra, I know she can take care of herself, but usually we receive word whether or not she succeeded, I began to worry that the Empire captured her again, but I will remain optimistic.

While I was thinking, Glimmer came out on the balcony, "Something wrong, my love?" she asked she placed her arms around me.

"I'm just worried about Casta, that's all Glimmer," I told her as I looked into her eyes.

"She'll be fine, I know she will be, mother was dying, but the medical robots aboard the _Inspiration _were able to save her, trust me honey," she said as we kissed.

"I do, Glimmer with every ounce of my being," I told her as we broke the embrace and looked out into land, hoping that Casta and She-Ra will be all right.

THE JOURNAL OF COMMANDER LUKE SKYWALKER

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I stared at the two opened doors of the structure, how did whatever lives in it know my name.

I looked back at She-Ra who stood there smiling as she approached the doors, "It's all right Luke," she said as she started to enter the building fearlessly as if she had done it before.

"Wait for me," I shouted as followed her into this place.

The sights that awaited me inside were beyond words, the interior was that of a temple, but there no religious figures inside, just crystals, in fact everything in this temple was made of crystals, but they were not dead crystals, I had the strange feeling that these crystals were alive.

"What is this place," I asked as we approached a large crystal that served as some sort of altar.

She did not answer, but soon what appeared to be a rainbow appeared from the crystal and streaked throughout the building.

"This is the Crystal Castle and I am its guardian Light Hope," a voice reverberated through the walls, the rainbow seemed to respond to the voice.

I stared at this being, who was this Light Hope and who did he know me, he seemed to be a being of pure energy without any tangible form.

"I know you are wondering how I know you, Luke, I once traveled the universe and came across your galaxy, I witnessed your father's demise, but I was sworn to keep silent about it," he explained to me serenely.

I looked to She-Ra confused, but she turned and smiled as if to say it was okay to trust him.

"I wish I could have known my father," I told the being.

"Your father was a great man, he would have been happy to see you following in his legacy," he told me, "but now you must focus on the present, my friends, Etheria will need help to recover from this battle and you will be keys to it," he informed us as the doors the Crystal Castle opened up again and the rainbow retreated into the crystal.

"He's right, Luke, there is much to do, we should see if can't find where Queen Angella is and if ask if she needs help," She-Ra told me as she got up and made her way to the door.

I followed suit, but my mind was divided, even though he was sworn to secrecy I wish I could have asked Light Hope more about my father and how he died, from what Ben told me he was a great war hero and good person, just to know his name is all I want now.

My mind snapped back to the present, when I heard announcement over the comlink on my belt:

_Attention, this Queen Angella of Brightmoon, the Empire has been driven out of Brightmoon and I have returned to my throne._

_The Liberation of Etheria has begun; the empire will be rooted out of the other kingdoms as well and dealt with according to our justice system._

_I advise any Imperials to surrender now, anyone surrendering will be treated with mercy; this will be only chance to surrender without retaliation._

_Any surrenders after this period will be dealt with the Alliance to Restore the Republic and their justice, this period will be the only chance to escape prosecution by the Alliance, so I advise you to take advantage of this offer that is all!_

"I doubt that the Empire will take you up on that offer, they're relentless," I informed She-Ra as we sped towards Brightmoon.

"A pity, under our laws only Vader would be charged with war crimes, that's why Angella made that announcement, but you're right, they'll probably refuse," she acknowledged, "But right now, the important thing is that we've won a major victory," she told me, but even though she was happy, she had look of curiosity on her face as if she was wondering about something.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We had defeated Darth Vader and Angella had liberated Brightmoon, but still I had other things on my mind, like about the connection Luke has with Vader.

During our battle, I could feel that connection, what was once only a faint feeling was now undeniable, but should I tell him that dark secret that I uncovered, no I couldn't tell him, it would destroy him, it was a secret that should remain hidden in the corners of Darth Vader's mind and never should see the light of day.

I also continued to think about Hordak and how he's handling the Fright Zone being invaded, maybe the Empire decimated the Horde and Etheria would be rid of Hordak, but something told it was not to be, but still it would take Hordak awhile to get back to normal there.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

While I was sitting in the cell, plotting my revenge against Vader, I heard an announcement come through the Fright Zone's communication screen, it was Queen Angella it seems she routed out the Imperials from Brightmoon and beginning to liberate the planet.

"For once, I am actually happy to hear that Brightmoon has been freed," I said as I stood up and blasted the door from the hinges, "get up Weaver, we have work to do," I told her I walked out of the cell to reclaim my base.

"What makes you sure, that you can accomplish this feat my liege," she said as she walked over to where I was standing.

"Because, these bucket brains are going to be too busy trying to recapture Brightmoon to guard us," I told her as I walked towards the throne room; soon I would reclaim my power and crush these fools.


	14. The Signs of the Future

**Chapter XIV: The Signs of the Future**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We arrived in Brightmoon in record time, but so much as changed, there are no more walking machines guarding its boarders or gunner towers pointing at any visitors, there are only Alliance troops protecting them.

We landed near the guard post, where after Luke identified ourselves we entered the kingdom and made our way to the palace.

Along the way, I would look around at the carnage, there were bodies everywhere soldiers and civilians, even children all were dead, but the most shocking site was yet to come.

Halfway to the palace there was the bodies of a family, the parents were protecting their children, who had a frightened expression on their faces.

The sight of it was too much for and I started to cry, how could this Empire be so cruel.

"You okay She-Ra," Luke asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder and we continued our journey to Castle Brightmoon.

"Yeah, Luke I'm fine, look up ahead there's Castle Brightmoon," I said pointing the majestic fortress that was coming up on the horizon.

"It's amazing," Luke said awestruck at the palace.

We landed by the palace gates, "believe me, it's even more beautiful inside," I told him as we dismounted Swifty and made our way into the palace.

All along the way, we could see Imperial troops lying on the floor along with alliance troops and Etherian troops, the battles were fierce from the looks of it.

As we continued on our way, I could see that Luke was amazed at the murals that hung on the walls of the castle.

"These are astounding, She-Ra," he told me once, mesmerized by a depiction of a battle that took place in a long forgotten era.

"Don't ask me to tell you about it, not even I know that, all I can say they've been here from when the palace is built," I told him as I joined him staring the image, "come on, Angella's probably wondering what happened to us," I said as we continued our journey.

Finally we made it to the Grand Doors, the doors that lead to the throne room, they were scarred with blaster fire and burnt, but still retained their majesty.

Since they were no guards present, I slowly opened the doors and walked into the room.

Angella was once again on her throne, she looked even more majestic than ever, she was flanked by Bow, Glimmer, Leia, and what remained of her personal guards.

"She-Ra and Luke, what a blessing it is to see you alive, we were beginning to fear the worst," Angella said as she smiled at us.

"Thank you, your majesty," I told her as I knelt before her and Luke did the same, "I bring good news, Darth Vader has been defeated at Mysticore and mostof that kingdom has been liberated," I reported to her.

"Well done you two, I also have good news Brightmoon is liberated and the Empire driven out of here, however was not without cost, Casta was badly injured, Bow found her in one of the castle's cells, she's aboard the _Inspiration _and is expected to recover," she told us hopeful that Casta would recover and I was feeling the same thing.

After of the second of silence, I asked, "What is the status of the other kingdoms?" curious as to how the battle was going on the other planets.

"Almost all have been liberated and what little remains under Imperial control are isolated to a few small towns and villages, but the Empire is on the run and are fleeing those towns," she told us.

I was going to see if the towns needed helped, but before I could speak Luke stepped forward, "your majesty, with your permission may speak to She-Ra alone for a minute," he asked Angella who agreed to his request.

I walked out into the halls with Luke; I could tell that he wanted to tell me something important.

"Is something wrong, Luke," I asked him worriedly.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something and don't laugh, do you feel that you seem to have superhuman reflexes?" he asked me seriously,

"Yes, but Luke I get my powers from an ancient power source, so my reflexes are beyond that of a normal person," I explained to him.

"But even that couldn't explain some of the things you can do, I mean during your fight with Vader, it sounded like you predicted what he was going to do," he told me.

"how did you that happened Luke," I asked him astonished that he knew just from me telling him what happened that he could deduce that.

"I have same ability, She-Ra, that comes from being a Force-Sensitive, it's why Vader was so intent on capturing you, he wanted to train you to use the Dark Side," he told me.

I was speechless, but somehow it made sense, even before I became She-Ra I had fast reflexes, in fact even Hordak couldn't believe it, I also had the ability to predict an enemy's moves, it was because of that skill that I became a Force Captain at such a young age.

"You've had that ability all your life haven't you She-Ra," he told me calmly.

"Yes, I have," I replied, he went onto to explain to me that had I been born in his galaxy before the Empire came to be, I would have been trained as Jedi, as he was telling me this, the words of Senator Organa came back to me, how explained to me about the Jedi and how I had a high Midichlorian count.

"I remember hearing about the Jedi from Princess Adora, she told me that Leia's father told her about them when was his guest at his home on Alderaan," I told him.

"That reminds me, where is the Princess, Angella said that she was feeling sick but left before she could be treated," he asked me.

"Princess Adora, had to go back to her homeworld of Eternia to see her family but she should be coming back soon," I told him.

"Good, Leia was afraid something had happened to her," he said relieved that Adora was safe, "come on, we better get back to the throne room," he continued as we walked back the throne room.

When we came in, Angella said she had something for me, "Bow found it out by the whispering woods," she said as she handed me a parcel wrapped in Bow's red cape.

I opened it and found the fragments of the Sword of Protection inside, Leia looked at me concerned as if she wondered why it was given to me, when she had seen the sword in Adora's possession.

"I lost my own sword a few years back, your highness, and so when she's not around Adora let's me use hers," I explained to her, hoping she would believe it.

"I understand, I am sure Adora is proud to have such a fine warrior, wield her blade, " she replied, satisfied by my answer.

"She is your highness, and with your and Queen Angella's permission, I was wondering if I could go see Casta," I asked as I looked at Angella.

"Of course, and please call me Leia, my title means nothing now," she said somberly, "Luke will take you to a shuttle that will take you the _Inspiration_," she said as I bowed to Angella and left with Luke to the shuttle.

As we made our way out of the palace, once again, I could not to help but to think of Hordak and if the Empire is still giving him problems, the good thing is that the invasion has weakened the Horde and might make them easier to defeat, but only time will tell if that's true.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

After much fighting, I have regained my throne, once more I control the Fright Zone, and I have received an added surprise.

My forces have captured Vader, according to them; he was fleeing Mysticore as the base where he was staying during the liberation of that kingdom was attacked, when a group of Horde Troopers saw him.

I cannot wait to see him again; he will pay for what he did to me.

I activated the comlink on my throne, "Weaver, is the prisoner ready for the interrogation," I asked her as I looked at my newly repaired prosthetic hand.

"Yes, my liege," the voice of Shadow Weaver replied, at last revenge will be mine.

"Good, I will be there shortly," I replied as I stood up and left for the prisons.

When I arrived there, I found Darth Vader sitting in a cell; I could sense that he was angry at me.

"If you wish to live, you will release me," Vader spat at me.

"You are in no position to demand such things, my friend," I told him, "you are lucky I do not ship you off to Horde World to stand before Horde Prime, I'm sure he would be interested to hear, how you interfered with a Horde mission," I told him.

"The Emperor will not be pleased, you will pay for this," he retorted.

"Enough of this, the tables have turned and you are the defeated one," I told him victoriously.

"You don't know my power," Vader replied as he looked at me, and I fell to my knees, he was destroying my life support systems.

"WEAV…ER!" I coughed out as I got up.

"Yes, my liege," she said as she floated into the room and helped me to stand.

"Show Darth Vader what happens to those who defy the Horde," I said as I ordered some troops to help out of the room, so I could get my armor repaired.

"Yes, my liege," Weaver said as she went to make Vader pay for this insult to the Horde.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We docked with the _Inspiration_ and left the shuttle to find Casta.

We walked across until we came to a room 118, "here we are, She-Ra, your friend's in here," Luke said as he opened the door.

I saw Casta, she was unconscious and laying on a cot, her face was hidden by a bacta mask, like Glimmer's was.

"What's wrong with her," I asked worriedly.

"She was electrocuted, ma'am, she sustained severe burns, but she is alive and conscious, she is just sleeping," 2-1B explained as she went to check on her vitals.

"Don't worry She-Ra she'll be fine, come on, we really need to leave her get her rest," Luke said as we left the room.

We went back to the hangar and left the ship, as I looked out into space I could not help but feel as if someone was watching this battle far away from here and he was not pleased with how things went.

THE ACCOUNT OF THE SECOND SITH EMPIRE AS TOLD BY IT'S MOST MERCIFUL RULER, EMPEROR COS PALPATINE

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

Lord Vader has failed in his mission to bring this woman to the Dark Side of the Force and has been captured and is injured he must be brought back to Coruscant at once.

I closed my eyes and contacted him, "Lord Vader you have failed, I am recalling your forces back to Coruscant, and you are to procure a transport to take you back here at once," I told him coldly.

'You promised me one last chance, master, I assure you that She-Ra will join us,' he insisted at the fact that I revoked my word.

'I did not promise you anything, I said I would give you one last chance and I can take back that offer if I see that it is not worth my efforts," I explained to him, "and I do see it is not worth it," I told him.

'I understand, I will leave this place and return to the palace at once, my master,' Vader replied disappointed.

"I await your return, my friend," I told him as opened my eyes broke the communiqué.

I should not have agreed to this scheme, it has already cost the Empire too much, but still I have gained something out of this, knowledge, I have learned the Force exists in other galaxies and that there are threats out there, but one also must remember what Darth Necrous said, 'there is no weapon greater than the Force, even the mightiest armies are no match for it,' so I am confident we can handle any threat.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I am weakened, that Shadow Weaver has damaged my life support systems with her energy bolts, but it takes more than that to stop a Sith.

I had received a message from the Emperor, he wants me to report back to Coruscant, it won't be easy as I am well guarded but I have a plan.

I limped over the door and said as weak as I could "Guards, please my life support systems need repaired, I won't be able to make the journey to Horde World unless they are repaired."

One of the guards walked over to the cell, "I didn't receive orders that you were to face trial," one of them said.

"Really, then I must have been mistaken," I said as I used the Force to destroy them and opened the door, making my way to find a ship.

While I was looking for one, I heard a voice say, "Going somewhere," I turned around and saw Hordak standing behind me.

"You haven't got a chance," he said as he changed his hand into a sword.

"I need not be at full health to destroy you," I told him as I summoned my lightsaber to me and attacked.

"You will pay for upstaging the Horde," Hordak warned me as he lunged his sword at me.

"It is you will see what happens to those who dare to attack the Sith," I said as I blocked his move and struck at him.

This battle would go on forever, I needed a way to end this now, before the Emperor gets impatient, then I noticed it, like me, Hordak relies on life support systems to live, if I could disable them, I could stop the duel.

I backed down and focused on Hordak.

"Ha! Givin…," he said before he fell to his knees in pain as I destroyed his life support systems and walked away.

Soon, I found a stolen ship from these Etherian Rebels.

I got in the ship, but one thing eluded me, how to get back to the Galaxy, it was cosmic storm that brought me here, but no storms were predicted to be in this area and I doubt the Emperor was not pleased with me as it sis, he would only use his power to bring his troops back, so I was on my own, then it hit me.

The Rebels came here via some sort of gateway, perhaps even a wormhole, I could use that to return back to the Empire, but I would need the coordinates.

Astrography tells us that a Wormhole will have the same coordinates on both sides, the only candidate for a Wormhole is Eta Kaleeta in the outer rim located at the coordinates 904 and this is probably what the Rebels used and I will use it too.

I started the engines, set the coordinates for 904 and took off, letting the Force guide me home leaving this galaxy behind, but I will not forget it and what I have learned.

I have learned that Young Skywalker is indeed Padmé's child, I will definitely keep my eye on him as he will be no doubt the key to overthrowing Palpatine, yes we will meet again, young Skywalker.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We made our back to Brightmoon and along the way we saw the most astounding thing, the Empire's forces were retreating.

From all over the planet, they were heading back towards the Whispering Woods where the battle begun and from there entered what seemed to be a portal.

"They're probably heading back to Coruscant, the Empire's capital," Luke explained to me as I watched the troops leave from the shuttles windshield.

Soon we arrived back at Castle Brightmoon, where Angella and Leia were waiting for us.

"Did you hear what happened," Angella said smiling at the fact that the battle was over.

"Yes, the Empire is leaving, Etheria is free," I reported to her happily, "but it couldn't have happened with out the help the Alliance," I admitted to her, looking at Luke and Leia.

"It was our pleasure, we don't wish any world ruled under Imperial control, the only thing is, I wish I could have seen Adora again and told all that happened," Leia told me with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry Leia, Adora is coming back tonight, you can tell her all about it then," I told her smiling.

"Yes, you can tell Adora everything tonight, for tonight will be one of celebration in honor of our victory," Angella said happily as we walked to the throne room.

Even though it was victory it was not total victory, Etheria was in ruins and Hordak was still out there and we would return, but I did not know when.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Darth Vader has managed to break out of his cell and leave the Fright Zone, my encounter with him has left me injured, but I will recover.

The real damage is to the Horde, this war with the Empire has left our forces depleted and it will take some time to reach full power again, but at least it has damaged Etheria as well leaving it ripe for an attack.

Yes, the Horde will return and destroy its enemies, but in the meantime we will rebuild the Horde and regroup, then when the time is right, we will strike and bring Etheria to its knees.

While I was thinking, Shadow Weaver came, she seemed nervous, "My liege, the damage report is in and it will take some time to repair the Fright Zone," she said as she pointed a piece of paper.

"Good," I said with a smile, the scales are balanced and allow us time to plot an attack.

"Lord Hordak, why are you pleased by this, we are decimated and the Etherians would…," she replied before I cut her off.

"Yes Weaver we not at full power but neither are the Etherians, it's evened out, anyway even if we were at full power I would not order an attack, because now is not the time," I explained to her, "Have our forces start rebuilding at once," I told her as I dismissed her and began to plan my next move.

Enjoy your rest Etheria, because it will be the last you will have once I return and finally claim my destiny as ruler of the planet.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DAIRY

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

That night Queen Angella threw a party in celebration of our victory, and I needed to make an appearance as Adora.

About an hour before the party I changed back to Adora, went to the hangar, got into my ship and acted like I had just landed.

When it was time for the party, I walked into the dining hall, "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, your majesty, but I was feeling ill and my mother thought it best if I stayed home," I explained to Angella.

"I understand, Adora, I'm just glad you were all right," she said as Leia looked at her. "Of course, where are my manners, Leia, may I introduce, Princess Adora of Eternia," she said as she signaled me to step forward.

"We've met before, your majesty," I explained to her.

"It's true, in fact Adora helped the Alliance a few years back," Leia explained to Angella as she offered me a seat.

I sat down, me and Leia shared stories of what happened since our last meeting and enjoyed the evening.

Halfway through the party we received a welcomed visitor, Casta had been released and came to join the celebration.

"Casta, I'm so glad to see you, after what Leia told me what happened," I told her ecstatically as I went over to greet her.

She looked good for someone who had been electrocuted, the only hint of her injury was a faint scar on her face from the burns, but other than that she looked good as new.

"Thanks Adora, I'm just glad to be alive," she said as she came over to an empty seat and sat beside me and Leia.

After awhile, I decided to let She-Ra make another appearance; I asked to be excused and left the room.

A few minutes later, I returned as She-Ra, I explained to Leia and Angella that Adora was starting to feel sick and needed to rest.

"I hope she doesn't have anything serious," Leia said worriedly as she turned to Angella, hoping she had an answer.

"Don't worry, it's not, she just had something that to eat that didn't agree with her this morning that's all," I explained to her.

"That's a relief, I was worried for her," she said as she went back to talking to Casta.

I sat down in Adora's seat and celebrated with everyone else the fact that the Empire had been defeated on Etheria.

After the celebration, Leia promised that the Alliance would help rebuild Etheria and gave us supplies to help rebuild the planet, a task that would not be easy, but I am sure that we can do it.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to our friends, we went to the hangar and watched as they left.

While I was watching preparing to leave, I noticed that I still had the lightsaber Luke had let me use, I wanted to return it to him before he left, but I couldn't see him.

After scanning the crowd for a bit, I saw him, he was just about leave when I raced up to him.

"Luke, wait I have to return this to you," I said as removed the Lightsaber from my belt and raised my hands in the air.

"Keep it She-Ra, think of it as a gift," he said as he climbed into a transport.

I watched as the last of the transports took off, I thought about what had happened today and what it could mean for the future and what awaits us there.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

22 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

My calculations were correct; Eta Kaleeta was a wormhole that connected Etheria with our galaxy.

I arrived in the Outer Rim, I used the ships Space-Time distorter to arrive at Couruscant in record time.

Once I landed on the capital world, I went to the palace to meet with my master.

"Lord Vader, this little stunt has cost us dearly and possibly have given the advantage, however this might work out," the Emperor told me as I entered his throne room.

"It won't happen again, my master, however I am curious as to how you see this as working out for us," I asked him puzzled by his comment.

"The events that have occurred, might make the Rebels bold enough to show themselves, but until that time comes, I want you to scour the Galaxy for them, send out your fleet and do not return until you have the rebels destroyed, do you understand my apprentice," he told me coldly.

"Yes, my master," I told him as I stood up and left to fulfill his orders, as I was leaving the palace I could not help but to think of Skywalker, I knew that I had make him my apprentice if I am to overthrow the Emperor and take his place as the master Sith and I will do just that.

THE DIARY OF PRINCESS ADORA

FIFTH DAY IN THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Once the transport had left the palace, I decided to pay a visit to Light Hope, I needed answers to some things and he was the only who could provide them.

I headed to the stables, Transformed Spirit into Swift Wind and took off for the Crystal Castle.

When I arrived there, I found the doors already opened.

"I hope nothing has happened to him," I said as nervously entered the castle not knowing what to expect.

I walked into the main room and up to the altar crystal and summoned Light Hope.

"I know why you have come," he said as appeared to me.

"I want to know what you meant by 'there is more than Etheria at stake?'" I asked him, ever since he said that, it had scared me and wondered what more could this battle cost then the planet.

"Before I summoned you here, Zodak came and told me that if you were to turn to the darkness, I was under orders to kill you," he told me uneasily.

"What!" I exclaimed, "Why would you be ordered to do kill me," I demanded to know.

"If you turned to the darkness, you would become aware of the potential of your powers, as it stands you do not understand fully the power of Castle Grayskull, but if you became like Vader you would see it as someone like Skeletor does and use it for evil. You would be a threat to the very existence of the universe, and for the sake of all that is in the universe, you would have to be destroyed," he informed me coldly.

"But I passed the test?" I asked him worriedly to which he answered that I did pass and marvelously at that.

After I got my answer I headed back to Castle Brightmoon, as I flew across the skies I could not help but to think the events that have transpired and how they would change Etheria's future if they do change them, but whatever the future holds, I know that will better than the present for it will be a future without Hordak.

THE MUSINGS OF LIGHT HOPE

14,0090 YEARS AFTER THE WAR OF ILLUMINATION

Adora came back after Vader had been driven out and asked what I meant when I said that more than Etheria was at stake with this battle, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to know the truth.

She was shocked to find out, but I assured her that she did pass the test that Zodak ordained; she gave it some thought and left the castle.

Once she left, I decided to meditate but was interrupted when Zodak reappeared, "What is it now Zodak?" I asked annoyed by his returned.

"You do not know the reason for the test, do you Light Hope?" he asked me curiously.

"No, I don't know your reasons for this test," I replied.

"The time is coming when all things shall come to it's conclusion and good and evil meet to settle their ancient duel once and for all," he said cryptically, "and I needed to be sure that Adora was worthy to serve in this battle," he continued.

"You don't really think we have entered the last age, do you?" I asked as I thought back on what He-Ro told me long ago about the dawn of the final age and wondered if we were truly about to enter the last age.

"The signs are there it's not if we're are in the last days it's when the age will close and all history with it," he said as he disappeared and I was left alone to wonder if the last age had truly began and the trials that it will bring to Etheria, but there is a bright side when this age ends and history with it, the ills of the world will end and the Golden Age will begin, bringing with it hope and peace, a peace that Etheria will receive and I hope to see that day, hope for future, a better future!

**The End**


End file.
